Remembering
by angharad xoxo
Summary: What happens when an accident leaves Lily Evans with amnesia? Who will she give a chance to? James? Sirius or Severus maybe. I suck at summaries but give it a try. please R & R, hate it love it either will do :D Marauder era, T for swearing. Angharad xoxo
1. The Hogwarts Express

_Harry Potter is property of JKRowling, who is not me...catch my drift?_

Remembering.

Four teenage boys sat huddled in a compartment. It was their usual compartment in the middle of the gleaming red train named; the Hogwarts Express was heading to the best and most well known magical school in Britain – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train was filled with the loud chattering of friends reuniting after a summer apart, yet the four boys' compartment was suspiciously quiet if anyone who knew them, and had heard the whispering. But of course, anyone who knew the Marauders (as they call themselves) knew that it meant they were planning something.

James Potter was a messy, black haired sixteen years old. Extremely mischievous, clever when he wanted to be and a would-be twin to his best friend Sirius Black. James Potter is a very good quidditch player, playing chaser but he tends to show off a bit. He was also utterly in love with the red haired goddess (or that's what he thought) Lily Evans.

Sirius Black was devilishly handsome with his shoulder length black hair and gray/silver eyes which always had a sparkle when he was planning something but became clouded over at any mention of his family. He was also smart when he wanted to be but he preferred to use his mind for pranks, and jinxes. His confidence and social life had given him a player attitude. His best friend ever would always be James and that's where he went after running away from home the summer of fifth year.

Remus Lupin was the responsible one, well, as responsible as you can be being one of the Marauders. He had sandy hair and dark blue eyes and a lithe figure. He also had a secret. Remus Lupin had been a werewolf ever since he was seven years old. Many painful transformations had led to a lot of scars over his body including one on his arm, chest and neck which made girls see him as mysterious. He was also the one who applied his brains to schoolwork and homework.

**(Peter Pettigrew never deserved to be a Marauder, so has been replaced with Frank Lo****ngbottom :D )**

Frank Longbottom was the last of the infamous Marauders. He had chocolate brown coloured hair, he was fairly smart and divided his knowledge between pranks and work. He was completely in love with his girlfriend of seven months Alice Prewett. Frank Longbottom is a whiz at herbology, with professor Sprout being his favourite teacher. He was exceptionally kind and trusting, which he showed with his Gryffindor bravery if ever he saw one of his friends or younger students getting bullied.

The four Gryffindor, sixth years also held another secret, well three of them were involved but Remus was only involved through his own secret. At the end of last year James, Sirius and Frank managed the difficult feat of becoming animagi, because they knew that werewolves weren't harmful and infectious to other animals and that it would be easier for Remus to keep his head screwed on. So after a lot of researching and potion brewing they practised becoming their animagus selves;

James a whitish stag.

Sirius a great black grim like dog.

Frank a greyish ring tailed lemur.

All there to help Remus the werewolf.

The marauder meeting that was being held in their usual compartment was to discuss two things. First their fist prank on Snivellus a.k.a. Severus Snape and two decide on their first prank during the start of year feast. They had planned Snivellus' prank already simple but effective.

"So ...Remmy ol' buddy ol' pal you're going to charm his hair pink correct?" Asked James running through the plan.

"Yep after Dumbledore says his random words of the year, easy as pie." Remus replied happily.

"Then Sirius will cast the random soundtrack charm..."

"With songs from muggle artists and Christina Warbeck" Sirius grinned evilly.

"Frank, you'll ..." he waited for Frank to carry on.

"Yes we all know the plan James" James looked expectantly, "I'll cast the notice not charm, rendering Snivellus oblivious to his pink hair and muggle music"

"Right then I'll somehow manage to convince Lily to go out with me and not have a red hand print on my cheek afterwoods.

James looked happy drifting into a daydream of what he hoped to be his happy ever after, while they guys looked at him and sighed knowing that a Lily rant would be coming up with a description of every single thing e liked about her. Which would'nt have been too bad had it been the first time but no this was going to be the fifth time today.

"Not gunna happen, mate. Accept it, move on there are plenty more fitt girls in Hogwarts." Sirius told him while wondering which fitt girls maybe in the compartments around them. James had slowly started to wander out of the compartment in hope of finding Lily Evans and the possibility of asking her out.

"Hey!"

"Allright James?"

"Hi Sirius!"

"How's it hangin'?"

People greeted James and Sirius as they walked down the train and greeted some people and replied other's questions on their holidays. While Sirius flirted with a couple of girls every now and then it had been ten minutes of walking down the train and James still hadn't seen Lily. He did see Snivellus though and couldn't resist the urge to hex him with the jelly legs curse. Noticing two larger Slytherins coming to help Snape and therefore decided it would be a good idea to...

"Sirius, quick run!" James said already starting with Sirius on his tail, he ducked in to a compartment before crouching down to hide.

"POTTER!" A female voice yelled from behind him, "WHAT do you think you're doing in here, and WHY are you hiding?"

"Lily!, you're here finally-have you been hiding from me that's the question that should be asked" he grinned cheekily "coincidentally will you" "NO, now GET OUT" she screamed. The door slammed open and Lily pushed him out before the next person came in thinking that it would be Sirius. It was. Sirius not realising that it was James coming towards him quickly said "Protego" and the force of the spell forced James into Lily who was bashed against the window, her knees buckled before slumping to the floor unconscious.

Hi this is (going to be) my first fanfic which is more than a one-shot, hopefully it'll be okay but I have no clue if anyone's looked at my one-shot before this so I have no clue. I've had this idea for a while now, it's based on the book Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac, please read and review,

Angharad xoxo.

(p.s. please tell me any mistakes you notice)


	2. Help in Compatment C

**Harry Potter is the property of JKRowling not Angharad xoxo... (sigh)**

_...Forced James into Lily who was bashed against the window, he knees buckled before slumping to the floor unconscious..._

The compartment was eerily quiet for what felt like forever but was really thirty seconds. James who had fallen forward after going into Lily turned around quickly, drew his wand out and whispered 'enervate' When that failed to work he tried again louder and there was still no reaction. Sirius was apologizing non-stop in between giving spells that the Marauders had used to wake each other up after fainting or being knocked out.

"Splash her with a drop of water," Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, okay come on Lils wake up, please, come Lilylove," James said performing 'aguamenti' with a flick and a jab of his wand, "It's not working!"

"Maybe she just needs a kiss from her knight in shining armour." Suggested Sirius with a cheeky grin.

James looked hopeful as he considered it but realising, what Lily would do to him if she found out he corrected his smile into a disapproving frown.

"No, Padfoot, don't be stupid," he sighed "how long do you think we have left Rem?"

"About an hour I'd say"

"Thanks well I don't want to leave her unconscious for that long, what teachers come on the train Frank?"

"Erm... I don't actually know any of them that come on, they all just apparate to Hogsmeade or floo in to Dumbledore's office." His forehead creased as he thought, "SLUGHORN! He still comes on the train, I have an invite to his comprtment for lunch, and actually, I bet Lily's already had one. We were meant to go for tea at four in Compartment C"

James looked happier "Good, he'll know what to do, that's up front isn't it?"

"Yup"

"Good"

"Umm, guys" Lily's best friend Lydia said hesitantly, "do you really think it's a good idea to take an unconscious Lily down half of the train?"

"Oh, right" said Remus immediately thinking.

"I know, how about one of us carry Lily under the invisibility cloak?" James asked. "It might be too obvious if we just looked if we were carrying someone under there otherwise."

"Wait. You have an invisibility cloak?" asked Alice Prewett.

"Oh. Er yes I suppose I do." James said "Please don't tell anyone"

Alice and Lydia nodded in agreement.

Sirius was the one to point out the flaw in the plan – "Who exactly is going to be carrying our dear old Lilykins?"

"Oh" everyone looked around. It took James almost half a minute to realise that everyone was staring at him. A look of realisation dawned on his face. "Wait, you want me to carry her?" Everyone looked at him pointedly "she'll kill me though!" he complained though secretly ecstatic at the thought of holding her perfect curves and feeling her silky soft red hair.

"Unless you'd rather one of us lot did it" Sirius pointed out knowing how much Prongs would hate it.

"No, no it's okay I'll do it"

Everyone grinned knowingly but Lydia still felt the need to warn James "Potter, you better keep your hands to yourself"

Prongs very gently lifted Lily making sure to keep her head supported against his chest, which he knew he'd be dreaming about later, and thinking that if they ever got married he'd get to do this every day but hopefully with a conscious Lily. Sirius threw the invisibility cloak over James with a knowing wink. He opened the door and the three marauders, Alice, Lydia and the invisible James and Lily left the compartment, but Frank being sensible for once put a locking charm on the door so no Slytherins or younger students could get in. They started down the corridor, Sirius giving suggestive flirts, winks and smiles to the girls he passed, Remus looked slightly uncomfortable being looked at but really it was an occupational hazard of being a Marauder. Frank was being looked at but not as scrutinised as the other Marauders because all the girls knew how much he loved Alice. Everyone could tell that the feeling was mutual because if you looked at the couple walking along that train for long enough you could see the lingering glances that kept being shared between them and the tinted cheeks when one realised the other had noticed the glancing and staring. Everyone thought it was immensely cute though, and it was the sort of relationship all the girls wanted. All though all the jealous bitchy girls said it was sickly sweet. A complete lie of course. Alice got a few glances but everyone knew you stay away from the Marauder's girls, not that they were objects of course, or get pranked, jinxed and hexed into humiliation and oblivion, there was always a chance of a bit of muggle fighting too. Lydia was single at the moment and her tall model like figure caught her fair share of looks from the guys. One expression that was on most faces though, was a mix of confusion and surprise at seeing the whole group without James and Lily. The group had to be careful to make sure Prongs was completely covered so that no one noticed a tuft of hair or a couple of toes.

After ten minutes of walking ans swerving to avoid people and what not they group finally reached as Sirius lovingly called 'Ol' Sluggy's compartment' They took the cloak off James and Lily and it was stowed in Padfoot's robes as Prongs' were a bit hard to get to. They knocked on the door and saw the blurred figure of Horace Slughorn through the window waddling towards the door, pausing to pick up some crystallized pineapple and popping it in his mouth.

"Ah, hello Mr. Longbottom, how are you and Mr Black you too" Slughorn did a double-take on seeing Lily with her eyes closed and head leaning on James' chest. "Good gosh, is Miss Evans allright?" Slughorn was always more worried about members of his 'Slug Club', particularly so towards Lily who he considered as one of his best and most favourite students.

"Please, Sir" James said "We can't wake her up, Sirius accidentally cast 'Protego' against me and the force of it sent me back into Lily who bashed her head" he carried on explaining.

"We tried enervate, suscitatio, excite sursum, aguamenti and all the other ones we know," Alice resumed the explaining "The only thing we haven't tried is a kiss from a knight in shining armour" she glanced at James "and... we're starting to get a bit worried, she's been out for about thirty minutes now." Slughorn's expression really didn't help; he looked worried with a crease in his forehead.

"Okay, now Mr. Potter if you could lay Miss. Evans here" he motioned to the soft cushioned sofa on the right hand side of the compartment. He did this and arranged a cushion under her head before turning back to the large adult to find out what to do next. Slughorn checked Lily's pulse and uttered a few healing spells which didn't seem to have any effect but, Slughorn looked grimly satisfied.

"I want Miss Evans to stay here so that I can keep an eye on her, and check any changes," Slughorn started, he checked his watch "If there is no change within another half an hour, I will be taking her in side-along apparition to Hogsmeade where I'll have to conjure up a stretcher to take her to Madame Pomphery. The decisions will then be up to Madame Pomphery." The students looked among themselves nervously and ominously.

"Professor, are we allowed to wait with Lily?" James asked hesitantly. Slughorn looked at the students, all with frowns on their faces

"Three of you may stay at the moment, if apparition is needed I will take one and only one with myself and Lily, is that clear?" The students nodded. "Which of you are planning on staying?" James looked around and knew straight away two of the three who would want to stay but didn't know who would be best for the third.

James nodded to the people as he said their names "Lydia and Alice, you want to stay right?" they nodded back looking eagerly "Who else should stay?"

Alice and Lyd whispered to each other for a few seconds confirming something "James – do _you_ want to stay?" James got a faint blush and looked embarrassedly at the floor.

Sirius decide to interrupt on James' behalf "I think that would be a good idea otherwise we'd never hear the end of it-right?" he managed to get a few chuckles from around the room "And we'll come to check up on you guys in twenty minutes, if there's any change come tell us yeah?" The Marauders gave Lily as good a hug as was possible with her lying on the sofa, before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Time passed relatively quickly, without a sign of movement from Lily. Lydia couldn't help but notice James worried glances as he sat next to the red head anxious to have her better and slapping him again. As a lot of girls had a tendency to do Lyd thought about Prongs and Lily's love hate relationship.

_She is soo stupid sometimes _Lyd thought _if you saw this now you could see how much he really does love you, any person in their right mind could see how you're perfect for each other, get over her stubbornness, wake up and just snog him senseless for god's sake._

Alice continued to make small talk which was half hearted at best and even James couldn't get in the mood to discuss Quidditch, which he is ALWAYS in the mood to discuss. Watching the clock near twenty-seven minutes past four, Alice decided to ask the question that would surely need answering.

"Guys, it's almost time and there's been nothing. Slughorn will want to apparate her, who should go with?"Both Alice and Lydia were trying to decide whether letting James go would end up with a better relationship between James and Lily or a worse one when she woke up if it were only Potter next to her. They decided it might be interesting to see what happened, and they both looked at James.

"Er, Prongs, we think you should take her," Lyd said. He looked surprised, not expecting it to be him.

Slughorn came over to talk to the sixth year Gryffindors. "I think it may be time to take Lily along now." They nodded solemnly. "Which of you will be coming by side-along apparition?"

"I will be sir" James said.

"Will you be able to hold on to her when we apparate?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, pick her up and make sure you don't let go of her allright?"

He picked her up gently. "Yes professor."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Miss Prewett and Miss Jones please explain at the prefect meeting, Miss Evans' absence and tell her other friends where she is now. Okay now three...two...one." the girls heard a loud pop signalling their leaving and hoping Lily would be better soon.

James head span and he tightened his grip on Lily afraid of letting her go. He arrived with his feet firmly on the ground and made sure to land on his back so as not to hurt Lily. He sat up and kissed her on the forehead, after seeing the castle behind the small village. He wished he could stay holding her forever. Slughorn appeared behind him quietly and conjured up a stretcher which James reluctantly laid her on before the long walk up to the castle.


	3. coma

**Harry Potter is not my property, neither are the words bibwit, clack, bang and oddment. :L, but awsumness is.**

_He wished he could stay holding her forever. Slughorn appeared behind him quietly and conjured up a stretcher which James reluctantly laid her on before the long walk up to the castle._

The walk up to the castle seemed to take forever to James, who had to alternate from staring at Lily and glancing at where his feet were heading. Professor Slughorn was also quiet on the walk to the castle, he was pondering the fate of his favourite student, and hoped for the best for her. He also had a feeling that something would happen soon to the two students beside him, he hadn't missed the sly glances given by the raven haired boy next to him.

Madam Pomfery was arranging her potions and checking her stocks before the start of term rush came as spell damaged and prank damaged students come in. She glanced out of one of the long windows through which she could see a very striking twilight when she noticed two figures working, one rather large and adult sized – a teacher she guessed – and a thinner taller figure - probably a student – next to them what seemed to be a stretcher was being hovered and another more feminine figure lying upon it. She got very anxious not expecting a student quite this early, as in before the train even arrived, and couldn't help but worry about what may have gone on, an attack maybe or a just a prank gone wrong. It was this moment o her pondering when she felt a warming feeling coming towards her and a silvery, spectral light emanating from a crawling alligator patronus moving at a pace slightly faster than a real alligator. It's mouth opened and a loud, deep voice boomed out.

"Madame Pomfrey, I have Miss Lily Evans here she was knocked unconscious about an hour and fifteen minutes ago, and has yet to wake up, or make any sign of movement. I decided it would be best to apparate her for expertise, and I'm being accompanied by Mr. Potter" Slughorn's deep voice resounded throughout the room. She immediately set out to gather the potions she thought she would need and set a bed out for her.

Meanwhile James had almost reached the entrance and looking down at Lily once more before walking in he noticed that the red glow of the twilight surrounding them made her look even more stunning than usual as it enhanced her looks. Her red hair seemed even more shimmery and flowing with a more vivid colour. Her already pale skin looked beautifully creamy without a hint of freckles, not that he would have minded, and he thought they were cute. Her slightly opened eyelids showed a glimpse of sparkling green irises. Her light breathing and red hair spread out around her shoulders made her look, James thought, like a princess from a fairy tale. She looked so much like, well there was no way to describe it, like Lily that he had to suppress his sudden desire and urge to lean down quickly and kiss her. Slughorn levitated Lily up the stairs still on her stretcher, up the four floors and the prospect of Lily taking longer to wake up, was the only thing that stopped James feeling his joy at being back at his home. Because although he loved his house where his parents raised him, for the past five years Hogwarts had become his true home.

"Hi Poppy," James said cheekily, Madam Pomfrey shot a disapproving look before taking over the pushing of Lily's stretcher and laying her on one of the beds towards of the back of the long rectangular room.

"James," warned Slughorn "watch your cheek ... m'boy before I take some points off you."

"An hour and a quarter you say?"

"Yes" James answered for Slughorn "" she was out for just under half an hour with my friends and I while we tried to wake her up, before going to Professor Slughorn where we waited for another half an hour before apparating here and walking up."

Madam Pomfrey looked satisfied with the answer, and bustled over to the potions and began to cast several spells on the unconscious red-head, which seemed to worry James as he got a crease on his forehead. Nothing appeared to happen, Madam Pomfrey checked Lily's pulse and blood pressure and gave her a few potions but once again nothing else seemed to happen.

"I think" She paused "that she is in a coma. Unfortunately none of the spells or potions I have tried, have had any effect, I'm afraid the only solution I can see at the moment is letting her rest. There is nothing else to do, I will be giving her potions to try and wake her every four hours, and we shall see how it goes from there." James looked shocked – a coma! – he didn't even think that could possibly be a probability. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he asked hesitantly.

"Madam Pomfrey" he said using her proper name and title showing how serious he was about this "can I wait with her?"

"Well Potter did you think I'd let you go wandering around the castle with no supervision to do some pranks?" She asked with a slightly softer tone at hearing James' worry. James settled down on the chair just looking at Lily. Slughorn left presumably to inform McGonagall and Dumbledore of Lily's condition.

The great hall was packed full of students awaiting the first year's arrival and the sorting to begin. At the furthest table on the right sat the Gryffindors. All the Gryffindors looked happy to be back but ready to have food. All except five of course. Remus, Sirius, Frank, Alice and Lydia couldn't help but notice the absence of two of their best friends. None of the friends knew how to bring the conversation up.

"What do you think has happened" asked Lydia tentatively.

"I don't know" was the muttered chorus.

"Well, obviously they went to the Hospital Wing, and aren't here. So maybe Lily's been told she needs rest by Madam Pomfery..." Remus said after a moment's thought.

"... and Prongs is just keeping her company! Hence why he isn't here." Said Frank carrying on the thought.

"Or noticing he was there when she woke up, Evans jinxed him and _Prongs _is the one in the hospital wing recovering!" Sirius said "It finally makes sense". Everyone moods were lifted, obviously thinking that was what happened. Everything would be okay. Or not.

It had taken a long time to sort all of the first years, it seems as though there were double the normal amount of first years. The first years' nerves were defiantly not helped by the fairly loud cheers and whistles given to all of the 'lucky and successful Gryffindor firsties' (as the Marauders liked to call them) by the Marauders and the boos given to the Slytherins. The feast looked as spectacular as normal and the sixth years couldn't wait to get their teeth stuck in and fill their empty bellies which had started grumbling about 'Angharad Howard – Gryffindor!', which is to say a very long time. Despite this the girls' plates still looked very empty compared to the Marauders' especially Sirius' which was piled about five inches up.

"So shall we go to the Hospital Wing now?" asked Alice, eager to see Lily okay, as the students started to leave to the Gryffindor common room,

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" said Sirius "It's been too many hours since I saw my Prongsie!" Everyone laughed at the devastated look on Sirius' face. Or it could have been the way that everyone was staring at him kneeling on the floor of the great hall clutching his face as if he were sobbing. The first years looked truly frightened as Sirius stood up calm- as if nothing unusual had happened – and linked arms with Lydia and Remus.

"Let's go dudettes." he said cheerfully.

"I hope you're not referring to me when saying the 'ette' part" Remus said in a mock annoyed voice.

"Of course not!" was the reply "wasn't it obvious I was talking about Frank?" The group laughed except for Lyd and Remus who were dragged forward by Sirius unexpectedly as he was trying to get away from the curse aimed at him by Frank.

"Hey!" Lydia said as she noticed she now had blue and green striped hair. "What was that for?"

"More of a who if ya' know what I mean" He coughed something that sounded very similar to Sirius "Sorry Lyj"

"It's allright. Can you fix it, or do I need to ask Madam Pomfery?" She asked

"I can fix it" he quickly did so, changing her hair back to its original dark chocolate colour.

They walked fairly quickly to the hospital wing trying to get past the hordes of students starting to roam the castle which got easier as they went further up as the Hufflepuffs left and the Ravenclaws started heading to the East of the castle to head to the tower. The friends arrived at the hospital wing and quietly pushed the door open in case Lily was sleeping. There mood immediately dropped as they saw the look on James' face, which needless to say wasn't good. They also saw him holding Lily's hand and he looked as though he were talking to him. They saw the brighter light come from Madam Pomfery's office, as she wrote something on her parchment. The friends kept walking towards Lily's bed but James hadn't noticed them yet. AS they got closer they could hear what he was whispering to her in a hoarse voice due to the long time he had been sitting next to her.

"Come on Lily, please wake up." He pleaded quietly. "The guys will kill me if you don't wake up because I'll just get obsessive over coming to see you. Knowing me I'll be talking in my sleep worrying about you. So really it's your fault they're going to kill me isn't it. You can't let that happen, you'll miss me too much, right? Come on wake up Lils." He looked at her half expecting her to wake up just to yell at him for calling her Lils. Sirius coughed and he jerked up, surprised. "You're here"

"Yeah, what's happening?" someone asked, James didn't register who it was, a girl he thought.

"She's in a... She's in a..." he struggled to get it out. "She'sinacoma" he said quickly to get it over with he took a deep breath and repeated himself. "She's in a coma" The friends looked at him shocked.


	4. Waiting and Planning

**Harry Potter is not my property he's JKRowling's ******** Lyj a.k.a Lydia is though ******** and any other random people or names I choose to put in.**

_...He took a deep breath and repeated himself "she's in a coma". The friends looked at him shocked._

"A coma?" Alice said.

"You've got to be kidding me" was Sirius' reaction.

"How did this happen?" was Remus'.

"Oh my god." Was Frank's.

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault. Black. You STUPID IDIOT!" Lyj exploded "Because of YOU, one of my best friends is in a COMA!"

"Miss Jones, quiet, this is a hospital wing!" said Madam Pomfery after hearing Lydia's outburst, immediately rushing in from her writing, just as she was drawing out her wand.

"Sorry Madam Pomfery but I figured as Lily is too busy in a COMA to yell at Sirius for his stupidity, someone else should do it off her." Lydia replied to her in a deadly quiet voice. Lydia was usually very calm and only became agitated and mad when someone insulted her, or her friends. But when she's mad EVERYONE knew about it, and if you were the cause of her anger, well, you better watch your back. Sirius was evidently aware of this as the blood left his face leaving him pale as a sheet and he stepped back a couple of steps out of the reach of Lyj's arms and legs. Everyone was left rather speechless at Lyj's comment.

"So" Alice said tentatively "what does all this mean?"

"I'll explain again to you" Madam Pomfery, who was looking sorrowfully at the friends. "Miss Evans has not reacted to any of the spells I have been cast on her, and neither have any of the awakening potions given to her. I am going to give her regular potions until she wakes up. Unfortunately if she doesn't wake up soon, we should send her to to get more testing. Of course despite this we don't know what will happen once Lily wakes up, as it was her head that was bashed. Correct?" when James nodded still sitting next to the bed, she carried on talking "then we can expect the possibility that she won't remember what happens, but other than that she _should _be okay." James looked particularly relieved, although he would quite like to have Lily waking up and realise she loved James. And if she felt the need to snog his head off, well that wouldn't be too bad. He grinned dreamily off in la la land.

Sirius coughed "Um, James, earth to Prongs. OI!" He yelled "You're drooling." He clicked his fingers in front of his best friend's face. When James didn't show any sign of noticing what had happened... until he received a sharp hit on the back of his head.

"OW" James complained "Padfoot what was that for?"

"You had a weird look on your face and you were drooling" Sirius explained and grinned evilly when he saw James blush. Everyone heard a low rumbling sound coming from James' direction and he turned pink again.

"Mr Potter, have you eaten anything yet?" Madam Pomfery asked.

"Erm, not since before leaving the train."

"Hold on a second." Madam Pomfery left the room to go into her office for a moment, she rooted around in her filing cabinet for a minute and returned to the room. "Here you are Mr Potter" she handed him a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. "Unfortunately I have a suspicion that you may know where the kitchens are." Remus and Frank nodded sheepishly while James and Sirius shook their heads trying to look innocent, but not working. "As I though go up later and ask the house elves for some leftovers okay?" James nodded but looked hesitantly.

"Um, Madam Pomfery, I don't want to leave Evans, I mean uh Lily."

"Go on James, I'll stay with Lils." Alice said gently, knowing that this showed how much James liked Lily. She thought it was incredibly cute how much he liked her, just such a pity that she didn't know it. She pulled James up an pushed him in the direction of the door and claiming his seat for herself. Lydia moved another chair from a different bed next to Lily's bed. As Madam Pomfery had gone back to her office, Lyd took the liberty of telling James go in the nicest possible way.

"James," Lyja started "piss off, have some food and come back after, she isn't going sleepwalking anywhere, and we'll look after her. Sirius -" she gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, right. Come on mate" Sirius said. The four Marauders left fairly quietly, and Lydia and Alice looked at Lily, wondering about what would happen.

"So Lyj" Alice started up the conversation. "You see the same thing I see right?"

"Er, meaning what exactly?" she replied.

"James and Lily"

"Ah, yes I think I can safely say, I see exactly what you see. And you know what we need to do don't you?"

"Definitely" they smiled wickedly at each other.

"Make Lily see sense and go out with James?"

"You got it."

"What's first on the plan?"

"I think that may be getting Lily out of this coma."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"We should tell her how he's been sitting with her."

"She wouldn't believe it."

"Oh my god, I know what we need to do." Lyja looked excited, you could almost see the light bulb switching on above her head. "We need to film him!" Alice looked confused.

"Um, Lyj. What's a film?"

"Don't you remember from Muggle studies?" she asked although she was a muggleborn so that helped to.

"Oh yeah, DVD."

"Vaguely, well filming is what you do with a special type of camera. The pictures move like in wizarding photographs, and they usually tell a story or are used to keep memories." A look of comprehension dawned on Alice's face.

"Do you have a camera?"

"Er, no. That's the problem."

"Oh, I know a pensieve!" Alice said happily.

"Oh, that's the memory thing right?" Lyd asked, she had read about it once or twice, but hadn't got any further than that.

"Yep, you take your memories and put them in the basin. It can either play the memories like that film thing if you want what someone said or something like that or you go in to the memory."

"So the camera doesn't matter, we just need to keep an eye on James and the guys, and somehow force her to see them without her thinking that he performed a memory charm on us."

"Yeah, because that will be easy." Alice giggled. There was a pause in the conversation before Lydia brought up their new DADA teacher Professor Llewellyn.

"So" Lyj started "What do you think of Llewellyn? - Gunna be any good?"

"Not sure really, hopefully he won't be as bad as Thomas was last year, do you think we learnt ANYTHING last year?"

"Negative. Do you think he's fitt?"

"Yeah, he won't be bad to look at this year" she giggled again.

"Please tell me you're kidding, he's so ugly."

"No he is not."

"Al hunny-pie you have a boyfriend. And Frank is so much better than Mustachio."

"I know that, and good name by the way. Anyhow you're just jealous that the guy you like isn't with you."

"Yet." Lydia smirked "You forgot the yet. And by the way who are we actually talking about?"

"Oh come on, don't deny it"

"Don't deny what?" Lyj said struggling to sound innocent.

"That you like him."

"Who"

"Sirius duh!"

"WHAT!" Lydia screeched. "WHAT would give you that impression?"

"Well it's kinda obvious"

"I repeat WHAT"

"Okay worrying for my life right now."

"You should be. What would I like about Sirius? He's a git."

Suddenly Sirius popped up behind them "talking about me ladies?"

"Oh look, speak of the devil" Lydia said and Sirius grinned "and get a cheap impersonation" Sirius's face turned into a pout.

"Hey, that's mean." He said.

"So's sneaking up on people" Lyj replied.

"I wasn't sneaking up, it's not my fault you didn't hear us"

Alice decided to cut in "Sirius if you didn't sneak up on us then why are James, Frank and Remus only reaching us now?"

"Oh"

"Exactly" Lydia said slightly smug.

"Hey girls," Frank said.

"Hello" said Remus.

"How is she" James said eagerly hoping she might have shown some sign of moving. Lydia and Alice looked at each other knowing what they were thinking; Lily wouldn't believe this.

"Nothing yet" Alice said softly.

"Okay."

"Did he eat something?" Alice asked Remus under her breath.

"A bit, but we could tell this was all he would think about, we didn't spend much time there."

"He's really fallen for her hasn't he?"

"That would be a definite yes, don't tell anyone but I'm pretty sure he dreams about marrying Lily" he said quietly.

"Why do you say that"

"Oh well he mutters in his sleep sometimes"

"Really" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, once I heard him saying something about Lily Potter, this was just after he mumbled something about love, ginger and beautiful emerald green eyes"

"Aww that's so cute" she smiled glancing over at James. This would definitely need to be in the memory film to put in the pensieve.

The next few days passed very slowly to the Marauders and the girls. None of them knew what to do about the length of time Lily had been asleep for. Everyone was worried about James as well, no one had seen him this quiet since after Lily had yelled at him after the DADA O.W.L last year. No one wanted a repeat of that. Due to classes James and his friends hadn't been allowed to stay with Lily all the time like they wanted to, they were only allowed out of class a maximum of two lessons a day, only one of them could stay at a time and they couldn't miss the same class twice. They all thought they should be allowed to get off more, but knew that had it been another teacher not McGonagall who rather liked Lily they wouldn't have been able to get even that. It was now Friday and the gang had all come to visit Lily before dinner. It was still relatively early only four o'clock and it was a sunny day outside. The girls were sitting next to Lily while James sat at the end of her bed staring at Lily. Remus was standing next to James behind the bed and Sirius and Frank were sitting on the bed next to Lily. There were a couple of other patients all temporary though.

"So James what do you think of Llewellyn?" Alice asked noticing James was zoning out a bit.

"Huh, oh he's allright I guess Al, I think we need a couple more lessons to decide though."

"True."

"Sirius when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Lydia asked.

"Whenever you want baby" he said seductively.

"Okay let me rephrase that before hexing you, when is the next official Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Um, please don't hex me. And I think it's the twenty ninth of September"

"Fine, just this time."

There was a pause of silence, before;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" a high pitched scream loud enough to wake up the sleeping first year Ravenclaw in a bed the other side of the room.

"WHO ARE YOU? GET AWAY FROM ME!" Everyone looked shocked as they noticed... Lily was awake.


	5. Ice Cream

**Harry Potter is not the product of my imagination. I don't believe in imagination ;D (Vernon Dursley, book 1, chapter 1.)**

"_WHO ARE YOU? GET AWAY FROM ME!" Everyone looked shocked as they noticed... Lily was awake._

Madam Pomfery had come rushing in on hearing the ear-splitting shrieks and shouts. She stepped toward Lily but she started screaming again. And then the sobbing started.

"Stay away from me" she sobbed angrily "who are you, why am I here, I want to go home!" She screamed again. James' first instinct was to try and calm Lily down when he stood up Lily finally noticed him, and she started sobbing again when she realised that someone had been sitting on her bed while she slept.

"Why am I here and why was there some random on my bed?" she asked.

"Wait random? What does she mean?" James asked worriedly.

"Random someone strange who I don't know, and who I want to go away!" Her voice slowly started to raise through the pitch ranges of the people around her.

"Everyone leave the room NOW" Madam Pomfery said "She needs some space to breathe because she is this" she held her fingers up very close to each other "far away from hyperventilating and having a panic attack." Everyone moved quickly back except James who was hesitantly lingering wanting to look after Lily and make sure she was ok. Sirius came back a couple of steps and pulled o n his arm to get him to retreat. Madam Pomfery returned to Lily, who was now very red-faced but only hiccupping slightly.

"Now dear, I just want you to take this potion to make you feel better." She said kindly.

"Potion? What's that" Lily asked softly.

"It's a drink, Lily. It'll make you feel better. Will you take it?" she asked. Lily nodded and took the potion from the goblet scrunching her nose with distaste.

"That tastes horrible!" she commented and took the glass of water that Madam Pomfery gave her. "Thank you. Can I ask you something" Madam Pomfery nodded. "Why did you call me Lily" she asked. Madam Pomfery's jaw dropped momentarily.

"I called you Lily because that's your ... name" she said hesitantly. "Do you not remember that?" she shook her head looking slightly more worried now.

"I seem to remember it now. My name is Lily Evans" Madam Pomfery looked slightly less worried.

"Yes that's right dear, now I want to ask you a few questions okay?" Lily nodded. "Good, I'm just going to ask someone to come here okay?" Lily nodded again. Madam Pomfery drew out her wand, and she noticed Lily's apprehensive look, not wanting to scare her, she put it back in her robes. "I'll be right back okay, stay here." Lily nodded once again. Madam Pomfery walked briskly out of the hall and was ganged up on by Lily's friends and the Marauders.

"Everyone take two steps back" she demanded. Everyone did so. "Good now I need to do something so you might want to move out of the way." The fifth year Gryffindors moved to one side. Concentrating on her happiest memory and said "Expecto Patronum" she flicked her wrist and out came a graceful silver and translucent swan cam flowing out, and moved gracefully up the stairs. The fifth years looked after it in wonder before Remus motioned and said "a patronus?"

"Yes" she replied.

Said patronus was gawked at throughout the school by every student that saw it before it stopped in front of Professor McGonagall and out came Madam Pomfery's kind yet disapproving voice.

"Minerva, I must ask that you come down to the hospital wing, Lily Evans has woken up and I'm going to need your help and if Albus is with you bring him as well. Thank you." Hearing this McGonagall was very worried at Madam Pomfery's worried tone. She could also feel something was wrong, and she was usually right about feeling like this. She put her head in the fire after adding floo powder and saying "The headmaster's office"

"Ah Minerva nice of you to pop by, what is the reason for this call, when you could merely walk to my office?"  
"Lily Evans has awoken"

"Excellent"

"There appears to be a problem"

"Ah, really do we know what?"

"No Albus, we don't but I have a bad feeling please meet myself and Poppy down in the hospital wing"

"Of course, Minerva I'm coming now"

"Good bye Albus." She brought her head out of the fire and started briskly walking towards the hospital wing whilst brushing ash off her cloak and hair. Everyone wondered what had happened for McGonagall to be walking so fast, not having an angry expression on her face and not giving glares to anyone even the couple of fourth years who had just stumbled out of a broom closet. She arrived very quickly to see the friends sitting outside the hospital wing trying to peer in. They jumped about a foot high when McGonagall cleared her throat behind them, they turned around guiltily.

"Mr Black, I do hope you have played a prank on someone in there or are looking at the after effects."

"Of course not Minnie" Sirius looked shocked "would I do something like that" 'Minnie' gave him a pointed look "Aw you know you love me really."

"Unfortunately that is something I don't know Mr Black and I will therefore I will take away 5 points from Gryffindor for cheek." She paused looking at the Gryffindors "Now if you'll excuse me I am needed to talk to Miss Evans" they all looked newly alert.

"Professor" James said "Please can we come talk to Lily, she's acting odd and we want to make sure she's okay."

"If Madam Pomfery has said know, then I'm afraid I must also say no, I will come back in quarter of an hour to talk to you, if you are still here, allright?"

There was a chorus of "Yes professor" and "Yes Minnie"

She walked inside to see Madam Pomfery giving Lily a cup of tea and a small piece of chocolate.

"Lily" Professor McGonagall said "It's good to see you awake, I've had your friends missing lessons all over the place, which shall hopefully stop now." She looked expectantly at Lily waiting for some reply. All she got was an odd look and Lily glancing toward Madam Pomfery.

"Lily" Madam Pomfery said "This is Professor McGonagall, she's the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts, and she is also your head of house Gryffindor."

Professor McGonagall looked very confused as Lily stuck her hand out and said "It's nice to meet you professor,"

"Excuse us a moment Lily" Madam Pomfery said. Lily nodded so she beckoned McGonagall to her office. "What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Amnesia I think."

"Amnesia!" she sounded shocked.

"Yes, fairly severe I think but I haven't tested her yet."

"Which means?"

"It means she woke up seeing her friends around her and screamed her head off she started shouting, who are you? Where am I? Why are there randoms on my bed?"

"Randoms?" McGonagall asked nervously.

"She continued to answer Potter's same question by shouting that randoms are exactly that someone random, who she doesn't know. Strangers."

"Does she know who she is?"

"She didn't know her name is Lily until I told her but she remembered that her surname is Evans"

"Does she know she's a witch?"

"I don't know. You understand why I called for you."

"Yes of course, shall we go back through?"

"Yes".

Madam Pomfery led McGonagall back through to the ward, and they sat next to Lily.

"Now Miss Evans" McGonagall started "can you tell me what year it is?"

"Yes it's nineteen seventy erm" she started again "it's nineteen seventy one?" but even as she said it she knew it was wrong. Nineteen seventy one would make her eleven but she felt a lot older and more mature than eleven she should be at least fifteen or sixteen. The look between McGonagall and Madam Pomfery only confirmed this. "What year is it?" she asked "I don't feel right"

Madam Pomfery immediately looked more alert "what's wrong?"

"Why do I feel so old?"

"Well Lily, it's nineteen seventy six, you are fifteen. We think you have amnesia. You were in an accident."

"An accident?" Lily asked vulnerably.

"From what I heard from your friends and the boys, a boy was pushed against you and you were shoved against a window, you bashed your head and fell unconscious. You have been in a coma for three days."

"Oh"

"Lily, do you know what day it is?"

"Well, if I've been asleep for three days then I would say its Friday right?"

"Yes that's well done. Now can you tell me what's the last thing you remember before this afternoon?"

Lily had a frown on her face as she tried to remember things.

"All I can remember is this afternoon."

"Okay Lily, this is what I want you to do." Said McGonagall "Can you remember your mum?"

"Yes, Emily Evans of course."

"Now your father"

"Mmm, yes John his name is."

"Well done, do you have a sibling?"

"I remember now yes I have a sister called ... Petunia." There was a pause. "She doesn't like me"

McGonagall looked shocked. Especially as she realised that Lily had a few tears running down her face.

"Doesn't she?" she asked "will you tell me why that is?"

"She's angry that I'm a –a- a witch!" she blurted the last part out quickly.

"Is she?" professor McGonagall had a slightly sterner look on her face "That is ridiculous. Lily Evans I have known you for five years and you are one of the nicest people I have ever met"

"So you don't care that I'm a – a- a freak?" she asked doubtfully but still hopefully.

"If that's what she calls you then she should be ashamed, Lily you are one of the best witches I have ever met. Poppy I think we can determine that Lily remember up until she came to Hogwarts." She turned back to Lily "Lily do you remember the Hogwarts express?"

"What's that a newspaper or something?" she asked.

"No it's not, it's the school train that everyone travels on."

"Oh no I don't."

"I want to try something, is that ok with you Lily?"

"Erm, what is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"There's someone I would like you to meet"

"Oh, okay sure, do I know them?"

"Yes, I think you've had a few conversations. I'm just going to have a chat with said person and I'll be back in a few moments, Madam Pomfery – a word?" Madam Pomfery nodded, and they walked just far enough that Lily couldn't hear them when they whispered.

"Who are you bringing in Minerva?" Madam Pomfery asked dreading the answer.

"I think you know Poppy"

"James Potter?"

"That's right, I think it would be interesting to see what happened. Surely if someone could revive her memory it would be James"

"Unfortunately, I think you're right, but right now I have a few tests to do on Miss Evans I will see you in a few minutes."

McGonagall walked out taking her time now that the worst had happened. She saw a couple of heads ducking which showed that the Gryffindors had been spying again.

"What did I tell you about hiding?" she asked sternly.

"Get better at it?" Sirius said innocently.

"How is she professor?" James asked eagerly followed by repeated questions from Alice, Lyja, Frank, Remus and Sirius.

"She is doing much better I believe, Madam Pomfery is running a few tests right now. Mr Potter please follow me" James started doing so.

"Professor, does that mean she's been asking after me?" he asked eager to hear that Lily may have changed her mind about him.

"Not exactly"

"What does that mean Minnie?" he asked confused. They came closer to Lily's bed.

"Miss Evans has amnesia Mr Potter you know what that is I assume?" He nodded his head.

"So Lily's forgotten some things? What exactly"

"She remembers everything before she came to Hogwarts" James looked very rejected.

"So she doesn't remember me."

"No, I'm hoping you can help her get her memory back, I seem to remember you bringing strong emotions out from her. Maybe those emotions will help her remember. "

"So what do you want from me?"

"Have a conversation with her, she'll need some help right now. Talk to her about the wizarding world, her friends, her classes."

Lily was brought out of her thoughts by hearing a male voice saying "Okay Minnie, can do, maybe things will change." Looking up Lily saw a teenage boy about the same age as her, with raven black hair, which was messy and sticking out at odd angles, he had hazel eyes. He was quite tall and fairly muscled although they were wirier than the weight-lifting kind. He looked at her with sparkling eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Hey Lils" he said, she looked towards Professor McGonagall slightly weirder out by how his grin grew wider after saying Lils.

"Lily this is James Potter, he is also a sixth year Gryffindor." She said waiting to find out what would happen. Lily extended her arm hesitantly, although she didn't know why she was nervous.

"It's nice to meet you... James" she said softly, shy around someone her own age who obviously knew who she was but she didn't know him. Meanwhile James looked McGonagall thought as if he were going to faint from the shock of having Lily call him by his first name. After seeing a fairly positive reaction so far McGonagall decided to push her luck that little bit further today.

"Mr Potter I think you're taking most of the same classes that Lily's taking, so I would like you to help her around the castle, is that okay?" she asked.

James looked as though he had found out that Christmas actually came twice a year and that one of them was tomorrow. Professor McGonagall chuckled,

"You may want to be careful when taking her to the great hall though" she gave him a pointed look. "But don't get caught and don't make any mischief."

Lily wondered what that was supposed to mean, but McGonagall bid them farewell, saying that she would be back later to check up on her.

"So" said James suddenly nervous "Is there anything in particular you want to know?" Lily thought for a moment.

"How do I know you?"

"Well, we're in the same house – Gryffindor, so for the first two years of Hogwarts we had the same classes, after third year we had a couple of extra classes together, this year I think we're sharing some classes although I'm not sure. I'd like to think of us as friends." Lily looked shocked at the onslaught of information coming towards her.

"Oh, okay, um I know Gryffindor is a house but what are the other ones?" she asked nervously.

"Well, there are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor are chosen for their bravery or something like that, Ravenclaws are generally the smarty-pants of Hogwarts, although there are some who end up in other houses like Gryffindor or Slytherin, you being one of them" he smiled cheekily.

"Me?" Lily asked questioningly "but I don't know anything about magic"

"Oh, well with your memory you're excellent" he grinned "better than me at any rate. Ok Slytherin is the Dark house, lots of bad people in there Lils don't listen to a thing they say to you, and take any chance to hex them. Hufflepuff is the house for loyal people or so they say, really it's the leftover house."

James was surprised once he was poked hard in the arm.

"That's mean" Lily declared angrily.

"Sorry Lils, I didn't mean it" James realised how stupid he'd been to start mucking things up with Lily already. "Forgive me?"

"Well, at the moment you're my only friend so I guess I have to." James brightened at the word friend.

"So who are my other friends?" she asked.

"Well Lils you have quite a few friends I think, but I'd say your closest ones are definitely Lydia Jones and Alice Prewett. I'm pretty sure you're good friends with a girl called Angharad, who's in your dorm as well, oh and Bella" Lily looked slightly surprised that she had that many friends. James noticed. "Hey, you're a great girl, you're nice and funny and pretty, who wouldn't want to be friends with you" he asked with a faint blush, which Lily pretended she hadn't seen.

"James" she asked tentatively "do you know where I can get some ice-cream?"

I would just like to thank my first ever reviewer Callie258 hehehe candyfloss for you. And I got my first story alert thing which is awsum thanks to laurBabes for adding me. And get this I go to check my e-mails and there are lots from fanfiction :D I think my mental juices have been flowing today, probably from not doing homework so if I get in trouble it's you guys faults

Byeeeeeeeeeeee

Angharad xoxo


	6. The Kitchens

**Harry Potter is not the product of my imagination, he is real.**

"_James" she asked tentatively "do you know where I can get some ice-cream?"_

"Poppy-" James said but started again quickly after seeing the expression on Madam Pomfrey's face "Er, I mean Madam Pomfrey" she nodded "when is Lily allowed to leave?" Lily looked puzzle.

"Where were you going to take me?" she asked.

"No-where in particular" he smiled secretly.

"Please tell me" Lily smiled sweetly at him trying to get him to tell her. It didn't work. "Pretty please"

"Erm, no" he said bluntly. "Please Madam Pomfrey" he continued to plea, "Please"

"Mr Potter, I'm afraid the great hall would be too busy for Lily." James looked disappointed "but for this one time I am giving you permission to visit the fruit bowl." She said with a corner of her mouth pulled up in a half smile, knowing that James would immediately understand what she was saying. "_But _only you will go with her. Your friends cause too much excitement."

"Sure, I'll tell them now to go to dinner, because I'm staying with Lily to eat here. Be right back Lils," He winked at Lily and grinned at the slight blush which came to her cheeks.

Everyone worried when they saw five sixth year Gryffindors sitting, standing and pacing outside of the hospital wing. Especially ads both James and Lily were absent from the five, which everyone took to be confirmation of their suspicions the last couple of days, that Lily and James had got into another huge fight. Although a lot of people were quite puzzled, because they normally would have heard the fighting, Lily had a very large set of lungs on her, and fast wand work for spells. And hexes. Truth be told there were a lot of bets going round the sixth years. They were betting on the amount of injuries, who had won, who had started it, who else was involved and half a dozen other things. Of the five, Sirius was the one who was pacing. He was worried that Prongs hadn't come out yet and he wondered why he in particular was taken in, surely Lydia or Alice would be a better choice to comfort Lily even Remus would be better. Unless the reason he had been taken is was to apologize, well then he should've come back out already. Unless she jinxed him. Maybe McGonagall was told what happened and had taken him to be punished with detention or something. It was that moment that his best black haired friend came out through the double doors.

"Hallelujah, Prongs" Sirius said dramatically. "Where have you been?"

"Uh, inside?" James said confused, wondering what had happened.

"Oh okay" Sirius said calmly now.

"Er James, what happened to Lily?" said Alice and Frank at the same time. Alice giggled and blushed and the others laughed.

"She has amnesia."

"WHAT!" Lydia said loudly, then turned to Sirius "you gave my best friend AMNESIA? How on earth did you do that?"

"Dude, calm down" Sirius said unhelpfully. "Amnesia that's when you lose your memory right?"

"Yeah"

"Does she remember anything?" Remus asked.

James looked at the floor "she remembers everything up until Hogwarts."

"So she doesn't remember us?" Lyj asked.

"Not unless she knew you before school started."

"That's a no then." The friends all shook their heads; none of them had met Lily until the train.

"Madam Pomfrey says she needs some rest, so she can't come down to dinner. Why don't you guys go do homework or get dinner or something? I said I'd stay here with Lily" They all nodded their heads and started to walk and Sirius turned back and said "Prongsie-boy you know what this mean don't you?" James shook his head "You're in" he grinned.

"Padfoot, leave it, she doesn't even remember me."

"Exactly" he said the joined the others.

James grinned and turned back to the hospital wing, he entered and Lily looked up expectantly waiting to see what happened. "They're going to come back later." He told her. "Which means we can go for a walk" He grinned again. He walked to Madam Pomfrey and cleared his throat.

"Mr Potter, I want you to bring Lily back before eight o'clock okay?" he nodded "Make sure, you aren't seen. I will make sure that your friends don't come in to visit you."

"Thank you Poppy" he said with a cheeky grin. "Come on Lils ready for a walk?"

Lily looked nervous and blushed "Um, not really" she blushed again.

"Why not?"

"Erm, because I'm still in my pyjamas" she looked down embarrassed. James glanced down and blushed as well, when he realised that she was in PJs with a dressing gown over it.

"Oh right, maybe Poppy can transfigure it for you. I'll go check" he walked over to Madam Pomfrey's outfit and asked her if she could do something. She agreed and walked over to Lily. James turned his back, to be polite not that he'd see anything of course. He was surprised when he felt a delicate hand tap him on the shoulder.

"James?" he heard Lily ask. God, he thought, she walks quiet. He turned around and saw that she was now dressed in a pair of dark blue faded jeans and an emerald jumper. She had a pair of converse on and a black cloak on top of the ensemble. Obviously Madam Pomfrey thought she should dress up warm, seeing as how she was still recovering. "Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"Hmm let me think about that, erm, no. Come on, are you good to walk?" he asked her teasingly.

"I think so, just a little unsteady. Let's go then." She smiled and James felt his heart skip a beat, and a fluttering feeling came to his stomach.

"Let's go then."

They started walking, Lily staring at the inside of the castle, peering inside the classrooms they passed. James declared himself tour guide for the trip and told Lily about which lessons they had in which classes and what the teacher was like. He pointed to the Transfiguration classroom on the right of the corridor. "And this Lily, is the classroom where the charming Minnie teaches Transfiguration, Minnie is also known as Professor McGonagall." Lily giggled lightly, making James widen his eyes in surprise and impulsively grinning. "Here we go, Lils."

"Um, James we're standing in an empty corridor."

"Oh, yeah you're right, okay turn to the right, what do you see?" Lily turned to the right and for the first time since entering this corridor noticed a portrait on the right hand side wall. It was an old style painting, she thought looking at it, and a typical sort of one, although very nicely done. It was a fruit bowl, with an assortment of fruits like apples, grapes, pears, bananas. She looked at James still puzzled.

"Well it's a painting of a _fruit bowl_" she said with realisation, "the fruit bowl, what does it do?"

James chuckled "that is a surprise". Lily scowled unable to figure out what would happen. "Just watch". Lily watched with wide eyes as he reached forward and _tickled _the pear, as if it were completely normal.

"James what do you think you're doing?" she asked inquiringly.

"Just watch."

"Okay" and while she watched, she saw the portrait swing open, showing a small gap. The gap stretched out until it was just big enough for a person to step through.

"Follow me." He smiled, before stepping inside the tunnel. He stopped when he noticed that Lily hadn't followed him. She looked nervous and kept glancing around the corridor worried at getting caught.

"James I don't think we should do this"

"Come on Lils it's okay barely any students know this place so we won't be disturbed and Madam Pomfrey said we could come here remember." She nodded and reached for the hand that James put out. He led her in the passage and the portrait swung shut behind them. James heard Lily gasp, and was surprised, he had never seen Lily this innocent and vulnerable. He'd been used to the head strong, proud, independent girl who he'd fallen for, although he quite liked this side of Lily as well.

"Lumos" James muttered and a bright light shined from the end of his wand. The corridor was lit up as James held his wand high, "See that's better now, are you ok?"

"Yes. Thanks James."

"No problem" the two of them walked down the steps, they were fairly wide, wide enough for both of them to walk at the same time. To make sure Lily didn't stumble, James held on to her elbow, leading her down. James was glad t was still fairly dark, it meant that Lily couldn't see the pink blush that rose to his cheeks, at the knowledge that he was holding Lily's elbow, no matter how insignificant it might seem. James could feel his arm tingling, and warm feeling spread through his chest. The walk went by very quickly and they finally ended up at a sharp turn in the path where they could see a light emanating around the corner. Lily was still quite confused, especially when turning the corner she saw many small figures. Most of them had droopy skin. They had pointy ears and a few tufts of hair on their heads. But a few tufts sticking out of their ears as well. They had tennis ball sized sparkling orbs for eyes, the majority of the creature were wearing a pillow case or something similar. She was fascinated by the creatures who were preparing vegetables, cooking meat boiling water over the fires and many other things.

"Who are they?" Lily asked amazed.

"They're house elves, I'm guessing you don't remember them. Lots of magic, house elves have. A lot of pure-blood families keep one or two for servants or slaves if they're rich enough." James explained patiently.

"Waw, they're great."

"Master Potter, Miss Evans, what can I get you? It has been a long time since I has seen Miss Evans, are you not been feeling well?" asked a female house elf with a very squeaky voice.

"Hello Pinky" James said "I'll have a cup of tea, and one for you too?" he asked Lily who nodded. "A pot of tea please."

"Of course Master Potter, Pinky will be getting one right no sir." Pinky said, while bowing deeply. James sat Lily on one of the high stools against a counter.

"So Lils, welcome o the kitchens, although I have to say, it sounds to me as if you've been here more than once yourself." He said with a smirk.

"Does Master James and Miss Lily know what they are wanting us to make for them? The usuals maybe?" Pinky's squeaky voice said from behind a tea tray weighed down with a large china tea pot, two china cups, milk, cream, sugar, honey and a plate of biscuits.

"Oh Pinky you should know, Lily's suffering from something called amnesia so you see she doesn't remember anything that happened before Hogwarts" The nearest house elves gasped n shock and immediately started pouring her tea. "So Lily these are some of the best house elves here; Pinky, Perky, Barney and Winnie" he smiled at them and they giggled nervously. "So Lils you have a craving for something being down here?"

"Not really. It all smells so good."

"Okay Pinky can I have my usual for me, and whatever Lily's usual is for her please" he smiled, Lily nodded approvingly and his smile widened.

"So how does food normally get served?" Lily asked.

"It gets apparated of something onto the house tables and we help ourselves, and I have to tell you Hogwarts food is the best food you will ever taste, that is until you taste Molly Prewett's cooking." Lily looked at him questioningly.

"Who's Molly Prewett?"

"Alice – one of your friends-'s cousin she left Hogwarts four years ago, she's engaged actually to Arthur Weasley, they were both in Gryffindor, good people. Getting married in the Christmas holidays I think."

"Oh that's nice. Look this is kinda weird, but um" Lily looked down, her face flushed. She muttered something incomprehensible.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Erm, do you know if I have a boyfriend?" she asked quietly.

"Not as far as I know, although it has just been the summer, so I don't really know."

"Master James, Miss Evans here's is your food." She placed a plate of Gammon, egg and a mound of curly fries in front of James, and a portion of lasagne and another mound of curly fries in front of Lily.

"Wow, that smells amazing, thank you Pinky" Lily said appreciatively and James nodded his head in agreement already getting his mouth stuffed. He looked so comical that Lily burst out laughing at the sight of him.

"Sorry it's just your face" she chuckled.

"SO lasagne is your usual meal of choice here. And look we both like curly fries!" he said grinning.

"It appears so." They finished their food, and looked in wonder at the bowls of ice-cream given to them. Lily sat with her mouth open gawking at the amazing thing that was ice-cream.

They bid goodbye to the house elves and started walking back when James heard Sirius, Frank and Remus laughing about something.

"Quick Lils here." James said, drawing out his invisibility cloak from his cloak and draping it over the both of them.

"What is this?" she asked confused once again that night.

"An invisibility cloak, we're invisible. Now you need to be really quiet here okay." Lily nodded and they slowly started walking past the boys who were coming out of the great hall. Lily and James walked up the stairs, with James occasionally whispering to Lily to step over the trick step. The managed to make it all the way to the hospital wing without the Marauder noticing them, but it appeared that the boys were heading to the hospital wing as well. This was going to be a problem. James opened the door quickly hoping to sneak them in, but unfortunately for them Sirius had noticed the nonexistent breeze that had opened the door was exactly that nonexistent. He grabbed his hand out quickly and pulled at something. The robe slipped off James and Lily's heads and James was blushing to the roots of his hair at being caught by Sirius under the cloak.

"Prongsie, Prongsie, Prongsie. This is really unfair, you told Lily about the cloak she'll try and get it off us now! And you lied to us. Explanation?" He looked expectantly between the two friends with a hint of a knowing smile playing on his lips.

"We were in the kitchens, Madam Pomfrey said we couldn't go to dinner but we could go there as long as we didn't tell anyone." He paused and remembered Lily standing beside him "Oh yeah! Lily this is Sirius Black, Padfoot this is Lily, duh" Lily extended her arm to shake Sirius' hand and he looked slightly shell-shocked at the change in the girl. "And this is Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin"

"It's nice to meet you," Lily said shyly and the boys looked at her in shock not expecting her to behave like this. "Anyway I think I should go to sleep now, night James, bye guys." A stunned silence filled the air behind the door closing. James grinned in her direction.

"I know, she actually called me James! All through tonight! But one thing don't mention the how ever many times I've asked her out. I think this will be a new start for us."

"129, 476" Sirius said stunned "that's how many times you've asked her out."

Hi I'd just like to clear any confusion Lyd and Lyj are the nicknames of the same person – Lydia, I have a friend called Lydia, but you say it in two syllables Ly-ja not three Ly-di-a so that's where that came from. I think I'll probably stop saying Lyd and keep to Lyj. Byeeeeeeeee thanks for reading.

Angharad xoxo


	7. Potions

**Lydia is my only imaginary friend, all the others are JKRowlings imaginary friends.**

"_129, 476"said Sirius stunned "that's how many times you've asked her out."_

Lily was exhausted as she lay in her bed, she had asked Madam Pomfrey to transfigure her clothes back again and she proceeded to do so while questioning Lily about her night.

"So, you got to the Kitchen allright?" she asked.

"Yes, while we walked down there James showed me some of the classes, it was very quiet why were the halls so empty?"

"Oh dear, everyone was down at dinner which starts at six thirty, everyone goes unless they miss it to study or do something else. Of course as a staff member I must discourage any wandering around the halls especially to places like the kitchens" she added mock disapprovingly. Lily grinned in return and giggled lightly. "So you and James didn't get into any trouble?"

"No, of course not." She thought for a moment and added hesitantly "um, Madam Pomfrey. Does that happen often?" Madam Pomfrey nodded thoughtfully, "um, Madam Pomfrey does that it mean, that James get's in to trouble often or _I _get into trouble often?" She seemed quite nervous to Madam Pomfrey and she wondered whether she should be telling the truth to Lily, or not.

"Lily, I'm pleased to tell you that you are usually very good, and although you sometimes get into trouble you have only been in detention a couple of times." She paused, "James however, has been in quite a bit of trouble and therefore he has had many detentions, although I only know of some of said detentions you may want to ask him about anything else. Out of interest did talking to James help you remember anything?"

"Not really, he told me a bit about the school, the classes and teachers, and he talked to me about my friends and his friends."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "And what do you think about it all?"

"I don't really know." Lily took a second to collect her thoughts, "I still can't believe that I've forgotten all this stuff. James said that I was one of the smartest witches he knew. But how can I be smart if I don't know anything. The only things I can do, is stuff I was doing when I was ten."

"Now Lily that's now way to think, I can say myself that you are an incredibly bright witch. Chances are you'll pick up the magic fairly easily. After you have already learnt it once, it's the weekend tomorrow, maybe you could get James or one of your friends to run through some of the spells with you. Professor McGonagall can probably organize it so that you get extra time to complete your assignments, including tutoring sessions if you need it. Okay?"

"Yes, I guess so, do I need to take any potions before I go to sleep?" Madam Pomfrey immediately started to bustle around searching though some bottles and vials. She pulled out a vial containing bubbling green fluid and a vial of clear fluid which had steam radiating from it because of coldness.

"Now Lily if you could please take these, you will be good for going to sleep" Lily sat down in her hospital bed. She drank both of the potions in a couple of gulps each shuddering at the foul taste of the green potion.

"Madam Pomfrey-" Lily asked her voice going slightly drowsy "when do I get to leave the hospital wing and go back to classes?"

"Well if you continue to improve as you have you should be able to return to classes on Monday although I may decide that you can have half a day only, so that you don't get stressed, does that seem okay?"

"Ye-yes," Lily stuttered sleepily.

"Good night Lily"

Lily's eyes closed heavy with the weight of her sleep. She turned over on to her side and sighed before muttering quietly "James".

The four Marauders were currently sitting on their bed s in their dorm. The boys were semi-listening to James' repetition of Lily and his conversation. Remus was only semi-listening because he was looking in his bed-side table for the chocolate he had started eating earlier. Unable to find it he looked questioningly at two of his room-mates. He had decided it was either Frank of Sirius who had stolen his chocolate.

"Oi! Padfoot" he said loudly interrupting James.

"Yes Moony ol' pal of mine?"

"Did you eat my chocolate?"

"Why of course not Remmy why would I do that?"

"Maybe because you can't stop eating and were too lazy to go down to the kitchens?"

"It is so sad that that's true. Prongs help me he's going to kill me!" he pleaded to James after seeing the look on Remus' face.

"Pad, maybe you shouldn't have eaten his choccies" Frank said.

"Yeah Pad, you know what Moony's like when he doesn't get his choccies" James said with a slight smirk.

"Oh piss off, guys and give me some chocolate" Sirius gasped dramatically.

"Prefect Moony, language!" he exclaimed. "What would the first years say?" he asked jokingly. Remus scowled, but his friends laughed.

"So Prongs what you going to o about Lily?" Frank asked mildly interested.

"Not sure really" James replied "I don't want to tell her about asking her out yet. You guys agree?"

The teens nodded, "sounds good to me, mate, you going to ask her out again" Sirius responded.

James appeared to think for a few seconds, "I don't know, I mean she lost her memory" he looked sadly, "so I think I won't ask her out at the moment." Remus smiled sadly for his friend.

"Hey Prongs, think about it like this way, she has now known you for a day right?" James nodded "And she is _still _talking to you. That's better than even first year!" James visibly brightened.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll give it a couple of days, she might even start to like me" he grinned, "You know, _like _like me"

"Oh yeah get in there Prongsie baby" Sirius laughed and winked at Prongs, while Frank and Remus were torn between amusement and disapprovingness.

Remus chuckled lightly, looking up from the book he had just pulled out "So Prongs what are you doing tomorrow? Hanging out with Lils?"

"I hope so, I thought maybe us lot and the girls could hangout or something. Lily can get to know you all again." James' eyes clouded over in a look that let Remus, Frank and Sirius know that he was thinking about Lily. Remus turned back to his book, and Frank and Remus started a game of exploding snap, which Frank won narrowly. The boys chatted lazily following the win as they began to unwind for bed. They quickly took turns in the bathroom getting changed into their night wear, which for most of them was a pair of pyjama bottoms although Sirius slept in boxers only.

"Night guys." James called out sleepily.

"G'night Prongs." Sirius replied.

"Night." Said Frank.

Remus just grunted. James drew his curtains and settled down for the night.

Lily woke in the hospital wing refreshed from a good ten hour sleep. Madam Pomfrey came over and gave her more of both the green potion and the cold clear potion, which again she gulped shuddering.

"Thank you Ma'am, am I allowed to leave the hospital wing today?" Lily asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I am guessing that you would like to spend the day with Mr Potter?"

"I think so, I want to spend some time with my friends and room-mates, and I thought that if James was there it might be a bit less awkward, what do you think?"

"I don't think it's a bad idea, but I would want you to be very careful. Whether you should go to meals; I think you should have breakfast in the great hall, so you get a feel for mealtimes at Hogwarts, but I might decide you should come back if you aren't able to handle it. I will also come to find you at lunch to give you your next lot of medicine. So unless I get notified otherwise you will be there, understood?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, thank you so much. What time do people normally wake up and come down on a Saturday?" she asked.

"Well, on a Saturday I would say that James usually comes down for food about nine o'clock unless he's waiting for Sirius in which case it could be up to eleven. But knowing him, I would expect him here soon, allright?"

"Yes thank you, I just hope James doesn't mind coming 'round with me."

"Lily dear, that will not be a problem"

"Did I hear someone say my name Poppy?" Sirius asked boisterously.

"Speak of the devil..." Madam Pomfrey said, trailing off.

"And get a cheap imitation!" Lily carried on unexpectedly, Lily laughed at the fallen look on Sirius' face.

"Ha! Padfoot admit it, she got you good. Hey Lils how you feelin'" James said laughing.

"I'm doing okay, Madam Pomfrey said I could come to breakfast!"

"Hey, that's great we'll introduce everyone to you, yeah?"

"Yes, thanks. Shall we go now?" she asked James, still a bit nervous around the Marauders that she didn't really know. "Bye Madam Pomfrey I'll see you at lunch" she turned back and waved to the healer. The Marauders and Lily started walking out of the hospital wing and were heading down the stairs when Frank asked.

"What's happening at lunch?"

"Hmm" Lily said startled out of her daydream "Frank right?" He nodded, "sorry just checking, Madam Pomfrey is coming to see me at lunch to give my potions, which I would rather she forget to be honest, they taste absolutely gross"

"Which ones have you got?" Remus asked interestedly.

"Well I don't know the names but one of them is green and bubby, while the other is clear but very cold."

"Oh I know which ones you're talking about." Curiosity was evidently showing on Lily's face as Moony continued to explain. "I get sick a lot" a look of understanding dawned on her

"Okay"

James cuffed Remus on the head saying "Yep Moony here is in the hospital wing quite a lot,"

"Really?"

"Yep," Sirius said his lips popping on the 'p' "Moony here has a furry little problem" he grinned cheekily.

"Oi, Padfoot, she's forgotten about my rabbit, and if you carry on talking about him, Lils will just think we're weird." He said with a pointed look, hoping Sirius would get the double meaning in his words. Basically shut up. The five kept on walking while Lily asked some more questions about Hogwarts. This conversation lasted for a long time until they reached the entrance hall. Remus was about to ask Lily about how much she remembered when...

"Severus!" Lily yelled excitedly she flung her arms around his neck drawing him in for a hug saying happily "Yay, I remember you!"

Hey guys,

I wanna say thanks for the alerts and reviews on my stories. Sorry this is a slightly boring chapter, I've been a bit stuck, hence the lacking of updating. It should get better now. Byeeeeeeee

Angharad xoxo.


	8. Score Board

**I have no imagination how could I come up with someone like Sirius Black?**

"_Severus!" Lily yelled excitedly she flung her arms around his neck drawing him in for a hug saying happily "Yay, I remember you!"_

Severus looked shocked at being hugged by Lily who, it seemed, had forgiven him for calling her a Mudblood before the summer. Indeed he had imagined her forgiving him in most of his daydreams, but had never thought it would ever come true. She had resolutely avoiding him since it had happened, except for the one conversation they had shared later that night.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not interested."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Save your breath."_

_It was night-time. Lily, who had been wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower._

"_I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

"_I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just -"_

"_Slipped out?" there was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

"_I can't pretend any more. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

"_No – listen, I didn't mean -"_

"_- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole..._

Remembering that and how Lily had called him Snape or Snivellus since then had made Severus even more surprised to be hugged by his red-headed childhood friend.

"Wow Sev look how tall you are now" Severus blushed slightly under his praise.

"Um thanks, but uh I have to go now." He muttered quietly before hurrying off into the hall, Lily was shocked and had tears welling in her eyes, that he had just rushed straight to the Slytherins table and started his meal, without looking back and pretending nothing had happened. Of course she wasn't as shocked as James and the Marauders at the fact that she had _hugged_ Severus, seemed to _remember _Severus and seemed _upset_ that Severus had turned his back on her. Lily was off in her own mind wondering what occurred between her and Sev, she had been good friends, no best friends with him before Hogwarts, after all he was the one who had told her she was a witch, of course at the time she hated him, thought she was insulting them. She remembered sadly what had happened ignorant of the emotions running through the Marauders...

_...the younger of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister._

"_Lily, don't do it!" Shrieked the elder of the two._

_But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skywards with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared, like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly._

"_Mummy told you not to!"_

_Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips._

"_Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"_

"_But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."_

_Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, Snape. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which Snape lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre many lipped oyster._

"_Stop it!" Shrieked Petunia._

"_It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground._

"_It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice._

"_It's obvious, isn't it?" Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and backward towards the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. Snape seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of colour mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily._

"_What's obvious?" asked Lily._

_Snape had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're... you're a witch," whispered Snape._

_She looked affronted._

"_That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"_

_She turned, nose in the air, and marched off towards her sister..._

The Marauders were looking at each other shell-shocked, how could she hug someone like that who had, just before the summer, and called her a Mudblood? While Lily was still in her reverie Remus whispered,

"She doesn't remember what happened, but she remembers him."

"How could she remember that slimy git but not me?" James said sullenly. They walked to the Gryffindor each a captive to their thoughts. They were all brought out of said thoughts by the loud and happy squealing of four girls running towards them and hugging Lily. Lily's room-mates; Lydia, Alice, Angharad and Bella, were all smiling happily and asking Lily how she was feeling. Angharad hung back a moment later after seeing the over-whelmed expression on Lily's face.

"Guys," Angharad said, no one listened to her "OI, GUYS!" she then yelled getting their attention. "Over-whelming her much?" she asked.

The girls looked guiltily.

Seeing that no one else was knew what to say Angharad continued "Hi Lily, I'm Angharad. Angharad Ebenezer" she said, "and these are Lydia Jones, Alice Prewett and Bella Edwards." She pointed at each girl as she said their name, they all reached their hand out to shake, and proceeded to give her a hug.

"So Lily how ya' feeling?" Lydia asked nonchalantly.

"I'm feeling okay. How are you?" she replied.

"Exhausted" she said sighing deeply. "Angharad didn't stop talking last night." She explained.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I sleep talk, you should've remembered to put in your ear plugs."

"But they're uncomfortable" Lydia complained.

"Well, you can always come sleep in our room, if it's that bad." Sirius said seductively.

"Ha!" she said "In your dreams."

"Don't worry you are." He smirked.

"Euch," Lydia shuddered, and then said cooly "don't worry, you'll be in mine. My NIGHTMARES that is." She laughed with Angharad.

"Good one Lyj!" she said high fiving her friend.

"Padfoot" James said solemnly "I'm very sorry, but she got you there." He put his head on Remus' shoulder and mock cried over dramatically. Lily looked nervously, not sure what she should be doing.

"Hey Lil, do you want to sit down for the food?" Alice asked kindly.

"Um, yeah sure. Thank you. Which table do we sit at?"

"The Gryffindor one that's on the far side, yeah?"

"Okay, thank you."

Frank took hold of Alice' hand and said "Let's go, I'm starving." They wandered over to the Gryffindor table taking seats next to each other. Lily sat next to James and Alice, who had Frank on her other side. Opposite Lily sat Lydia. On either side of Lydia were Sirius, Remus, Bella and Angharad.

"So, Alice you and Frank huh?" Lily questioned teasingly. Alice blushed and squeezed Frank's hand. She grinned.

"Yeah, you and Remus actually helped us get together." She smiled gratefully at her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, basically we just forced them off their arses and stop being so shy round each other" Remus confirmed. The friends chatted with each other, both Alice and Lydia noticed in particular the glances shared between James and Lily.

Someone else had noticed the glances between James and Lily. Severus Snape was facing the two across the hall. His thoughts were brewing around his head. But two things in particular were reverberated constantly. One was something Lily Evans had said. One was something she did. When hugging her she had said she said "I remember you." Before coming to hug him, she had been talking with Potter, and calling him James, leading on to a few surreptitious glances between the both of them. And he had definitely noticed. He was worried. If whatever had happened to Lily had changed her thoughts about him, could it not be possible that her thought had changed about Potter? Severus pondered the questions for a few minutes while mechanically eating his eggs and bacon. He tried to pay attention to the Slytherin's conversation, really he did, but he was unable to concentrate while the Lily mystery was yet to be solved. He resolved to nod his head in agreement and say yes or something similar when there was a pause in the conversation, or when he could feel the others watching him. He thought for several minutes before thinking of a couple of possibilities on what may have happened to Lily. The first option, judging by Lily's behaviour around Potter, was some sort of love potion. Another was some sort of confundus charm, also was the possibility of her having her memory wiped, presumably by Potter. The question is who could he tell his suspicions to? Professor Slughorn maybe. He didn't quite feel comfortable talking to McGonagall, maybe Madam Pomfrey. Snape decided to tell his suspicions to Slughorn, he was perfect to tell to for two reasons, he liked Lily and, he would recognize any symptoms a potion had given her. He decide to go later tonight, that way he would be able to see if whatever Potter had slipped Lily, had worn off or not.

Lily and James spent the morning outside, bathing in the sunlight leaning against the old beech tree. The group were discussing what had happened over the summer.

"So Ali, what did you do over the summer?" Angharad said with a smile on her face.

"Oi, how many times did I tell you last year? Don't call me Ali!" Angharad's smile widened into an evil grin.

"What me?" she said "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm thinking it was 325 times" Sirius said "At a guess."

"Padfoot, do you count everything?" James asked questioningly.

"Nope, I have a score board" He smirked.

"A score board?" James said disbelievingly.

"Yep"

"How do you decide what goes on it?"

"Nothing really, something like your disappointments obviously, because how else would we bet on stuff? This went on because I noticed they said it a lot."

Everyone looked at him stunned.

"Dude, I can be smart sometimes" He said.

"We're not stunned Paddy, it's just a bit surprising, what spells do you use to record it? You can't be there _everytime_ the girls have that conversation"

"True, but it's a secret" he smiled wickedly.

"Black, please tell me there aren't any others to do with us on there?" Bella said menacingly

"Well, I have to say that one of the ones I did on you guys is only at one each" He said sadly.

"Oh yeah, and which one would that be?" Lydia continued.

"The amount of times you've all been drunk." He said smoothly "So when were you all drunk?"

The girls blushed remembering the occasion, or barely remembered in some places.

"Day before last of fifth year" Alice said ashamedly, "We were completely off our heads and Lydia said-"

"- NOTHING, Lyja said nothing!" Lydia said quickly, "That is, unless we were talking about how Alice took-"

"NOTHING, Alice took nothing!" Alice said hurriedly, she glared at Lydia "Not discussing it, agreed?" she asked Lydia quirking her eyebrow.

"Agreed," She nodded and turned to the others "and if any of you want to say something, be warned we'll get revenge!" They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Lily we'll tell you later okay?" Lily nodded uncertainly.

"Awsum." Lydia said finalising the conversation. Lily turned to James,

"So what are your disappointments?" She asked wonderingly.

"Er, nothing, they're about nothing" He said sheepishly. Lily looked like she didn't believe a thing.

"Right, lot of that going around isn't there?" She said.

They all nodded.

"So what did you do this summer James?" Lily asked.

"Not much, I went to Madrid for two weeks, and then came back owled lots of different people" He glanced at Lily "And then Sirius decided to move in so we hung out al lot, and Frank and Remus came to stay a couple of times."

"That sounds fun, learn any Spanish?" She asked interestedly.

"Si, un poco. Usted habla Español?" He said.

"Si, un poco también" She agreed.

"Muy bueno." He said smiling.

"What exactly does that all mean?" Frank asked.

"James said he spoke a bit of Spanish, and asked me if I spoke any, I said I said that i speak a bit as well, and then he said very good. Right?" Lily replied turning to James

"Right."

"Wait Black, does that mean you ran away from home? As in leaving forever?" Lydia asked.

"Yep, finally out of there!" Sirius said grinning.

"Well, Black, you've finally done something smart, high five!" she said raising her hand. Sirius hit his palm against hers.

"The one time I might actually agree with you Jones."

"Wait why would you leave home Sirius?" Lily asked worriedly.


	9. What happened fifth year

**I offered JKRowling my last chewing gum, but she still said no. How could she not give me Harry Potter and the Marauders?**

"_Wait why would you leave home Sirius?" Lily asked worriedly._

Sirius replied regretfully, "Lily my family are bad people. They are pure-bloods, that means they are descended from Wizarding blood. They despise anyone who has one or two muggle parents, anyone who likes Muggles or anyone who is against their beliefs" Sirius had a dark expression on his face "I hate them! They're supporters of Voldemort, they think that dark magic is good, and would never hesitate to use it on any Muggle, Bloodtraiter, Mudblood or me." Lily gasped, shocked.

"You don't... mean that do you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Unfortunately I do, generations of Slytherins, didn't like me much before Hogwarts, came here got sorted to Gryffindor and they hated me."

"But how could they do that?"

"Very easily."

"I'm sorry Sirius," she said sadly and got up to give him a tentative hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it Lily." He said smiling.

"So, um guys-" Lily said as she sat back down "-Do any of you guys know what erm, I did over the summer?"

All the guys looked clueless but Alice and Lydia were a bit more in the know "Yep" Lydia said.

"We know" Alice carried on annoyingly.

"Soo" Lily said motioning with her hand to carry on.

"Oh, right" Lyj said "You actually spent the majority of your summer hiding in your room, although you did come hang out with us several times oh and you wrote lots too."

"Lyj..." James said.

"Yep?" Lyj said clueless.

"Who was she hiding from?" James said.

"Lyj stop acting like one of Sirius' fan club!" Alice said laughing.

"But this is fun!" she protested.

"Lily, you were hiding from Petunia" Alice explained.

"Ah, why was I hiding from Tuney?" Lily asked.

"She has a new boyfriend"

"Oh my god, who would go out with her?"

"Don't worry from what you said it sounded like they were well suited together" she chuckled.

"I think the description included the sentence a whale and ass cross-breed." Lydia added.

"Oh god Lyj, I think I'm going to faint I can just imagine what their kids would look like" She shudder dramatically. "What did I say his name is?"

"Vernon Dursley, and apparently he make drills or something."

"Strange enough that sounds like they kind of guy she'd go for, at least it was when I was eleven."

"Erm, girls, wanna clue us in" Sirius asked looking confused. James' expression matched Sirius' and Frank's, of the Marauders only Remus looked slightly knowledgeable about the conversation that was taking place.

"Tuney is my sister, and I'm guessing if she had a boyfriend she thought was normal enough she would parade him around the house just to spite me. Is that about right?" Lily said.

The girls nodded, "That's pretty much exactly what happened" Alice confirmed.

"I'm not surprised I stayed in my room then. The only other reason I can think of, that would get me out of the house is so that I could hang out with Sev." James looked annoyed. "Oh yeah, why was he acting so odd this morning James? Do you know?"

"Lil, you and Sniv- er Severus aren't really friends anymore."

Lily looked confused, "we aren't friends anymore? Why not?" she looked around the group before turning back to James.

"Well you were friends up until the end of fifth year, none of us could really understand why you were friends with him" Alice started.

"He's in Slytherin, so we were naturally suspicious of him we also thought-" Bella carried on.

"No Bells, we knew." Sirius interrupted.

"We thought, it was highly likely he was involved in the dark arts, you didn't like that." Remus said.

"He also acted unfriendly when there were other Slytherins present" James said.

"And then the end of fifth year, there was a fight of sorts, at least that's how it started." Said Angharad glancing at James and Sirius.

"Stop beating around the bush and just say it" Lydia said "James hexed Snape 2ith the_ Levicorpus_ spell which raises the victim by his or her ankle. James had already attracted a crowd and he asked whether anyone wanted to see him take off Snivelly's pants." James looked ashamed. "We were coming out of the DADA exam when you saw it, you went storming over to them and demanded that James let him down. He said he would, only if you went out with him. You of course turned him down, and demanded again that he put Snape down. He finally did it and James made some sort of comment saying that he was lucky you were there to save him. Snape was humiliated at said he didn't need the help of a Mudblood, you didn't forgive him for that. James tried to talk to you again but you accused him of being just like the Slytherins. And that's what happened. Snape tried talking to you maybe three times after to apologise but you ignored him and you resumed arguing and insulting Potter about three days later." Lily looked shocked at the recount but still a bit confused.

"What does Mudblood mean?" She asked nervously.

Sirius answered. "It refers to a wizard or witch's parentage, it's an insult for muggleborns.  
For people like my mother who think your blood id worth nothing if you haven't got generations of wizards in your family, basically filthy blood."

"Oh."

"James why would you do something like that?" Lily asked James noticing how quiet he'd been and his expression.

"I was immature, liked pranking, thought it would be funny, trying to impress you, pick any or all of the above" he smiled weakly.

"And now?"

"And now, I've learnt from my mistakes, I still prank a little, hopefully I've matured a bit and I don't pick on Snape specifically quite as much, but hey without pranks we wouldn't be the Marauders right guys?" He looked at his friends.

"Right" They agreed smiling.

"Don't worry Lils he has changed." Alice said

"Okay, I think I believe you."

"Thanks" He smiled warmly and gave her a one armed hug.

"Good, you can let go now." He pouted faintly before dropping his arm.

Severus Snape was leaving the library when looking out of the window he saw Lily hugging James Potter. The Lily he knew would never hug Potter like that. She must definitely be under the influence of something. He started walking again with more urgency than before. He walked towards the dungeons deciding what he was going to say to Slughorn. He walked into the potions classroom after knocking on the door and saw Professor Slughorn sitting at his desk eating some crystallized pineapple.

"Ah, Mr Snape what can I do for you m'boy?" Slughorn asked.

"Professor, I'm worried." Slughorn frowned.

"About what? Don't worry I can keep a secret" he winked at Snape.

"Lily Evans, she's acting unusual." A crease immediately worked its way onto Slughorn's brow.

"How is Miss Evans acting unusual?"

"She's not acting like herself."

"Go on, give me an example." Slughorn waited to find out more.

"Well, you know she doesn't normally like James Potter." Slughorn nodded.

"Yes not very fond of him is she, Potter seems to have developed a liking for her though" Severus scowled.

"Well she was talking and smiling to him at breakfast this morning and then I saw her outside just now and she was giving Potter a hug." He looked disgusted at the thought, but his expression quickly turned anxious. "I think she must have been given some sort of love potion." Slughorn frowned at this.

"Well I must say m'boy it does seem a little out of character but it's probably due to his helping her out yesterday. Fine chap he is, I taught his father mighty fine auror, I'm sure James will go far as well, excellent chaser and excellent with transfigurations too." Severus' scowl deepened at the praising of James.

"Why would he have helped her yesterday?" Severus asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear did you, I was under the impression you were friends with Miss Evans, after an accident on the train Miss Evans is now suffering from amnesia!" he exclaimed.

"She lost her memory?"

"Not all of it I dare say, I believe it is only after the Summer before Hogwarts that she has forgotten, most unfortunate, most unfortunate. Now Mr Snape if that is all I have some potions to brew."

Severus nodded and picked up his bag, "Thank you, sir"

"No problem, no problem." Severus walked out of the dungeons quietly.

So that's what Lily had meant when she said she remembered me, Severus thought, she knew me before Hogwarts so she must remember me. Ha! That means she doesn't remember Potter! Ha! But she was hugging Potter, so where does that leave me? Severus considered his options. Was it worth trying to be friends with Lily again? Who was he kidding; of course Lily's worth it.


	10. So stupid

**It is with deep regret that I inform you I don't own the Marauders, (Break down sobbing.)**

_Who was he kidding; of course Lily's worth it._

At lunch time the sixth year Gryffindors walked to the Great Hall for lunch. Lily felt the hair rise on the back of her neck as she sat down, someone was watching her. She glanced up and down, but couldn't see anyone staring at her, a couple of people glanced at her and smiled or waved at her. A look at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table showed no one staring at her. She looked at the Slytherin table and met a pair of coal black eyes, pale skin, a hooked nose and greasy black hair. Severus Snape was watching her. He twitched his lip in what was meant to be a smile but turned out as more of a grimace. He tried again and managed a half smile. Lily was confused, she had heard bad things about the lanky boy but here he was smiling at her. She hesitantly smiled back at him and he blushed, though it was so faint it might not have been there at all. Lily, nervous quickly looked at the food in front of her before putting some pizza and salad on her plate. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she jumped. James patted her hand soothingly and gave her a reassuring look.

"Miss Evans" Madam Pomfrey's calming voice said. "Are you ready for your potions?"

"Yes Madam," she replied steadying her breathing. She was passed the two potions and she gulped them down quickly. She shivered before regaining composure, she handed the goblets back to Madam Pomfrey who banished them to the Hospital wing.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"It was no problem dear, do you feel better?"

"A bit better, I'm not sure the potions are doing much good though."

"Hmm, they do tend to take a while to take effect, we'll see what happens after a few more days of taking them. Have you regained any of your recent memory?" She asked.

"Not really but I do keep getting a sense of déjà vu so that must mean something right?"

"Yes I believe that is a positive thing, it suggests that you may remember some things although I did hope that being around the castle and your friends may help your memory. If you will come to the hospital wing after dinner tonight I will give you the next lot of potions, good day Miss Evans,"

"Bye Madam Pomfrey and thank you." Lily said and she turned around as Madam Pomfrey started walking again. She looked up from her food and saw James glancing at her with a slight flush to his cheeks, embarrassed at being caught noticing something that before the accident would have earned him a lot of shouting, glaring or possibly hexing. She smiled at him warmly and he returned it. Alice and Lydia noticing this gave each other knowing looks, she was falling for him.

James and Lily spent the afternoon alone with each other. James was tutoring her for their different classes mainly Transfiguration, Charms and Defence against the dark arts.

"So you just say Wingardium Leviosa at the same time as you swish then flick with your wand and the feather should float, okay?" James instructed her.

"Yeah, okay. Wingardium Leviosa" Lily said moving her wand, the feather levitated several inches.

"Hey that's awsum Lils! Try once again, okay."

"Sure, Wingharadium Leviosa" She repeated with more power in her voice the feather rose steadily one foot, two foot, three foot until it hovered over their heads.

"That was great Lily, okay try it again with a book this time." She did so and it rose more slowly than the feather but hovered as high as her chin before James picked it out of the air and set it down. "Okay you should try to practise it a bit more later, yeah?" She nodded "Good how about some DADA now? Right hold your wand out and I'll demonstrate something on you." She looked nervous. "Don't worry Lil."

"Ok, now what?" She asked.

"This: Expelliarmous!" He said forcefully. Lily's wand flew out of her hand, into the air where James caught it. The force of the spell pushed her back several feet and she fell down. "Oops, sorry Lily" James said with a faint smile on his lips he extended his arm out and he pulled her up.

"It's okay Jamie" She smiled rubbing her arm. James quirked his eyebrow.

"Jamie?" he questioned.

"Yup, got a problem with that?"

"Of course not Flower." Lily groaned.

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Nope, I'm sure I can think of something else to call you." He grinned evilly.

"Actually on second thoughts Flower's good. Okay let me try this now. Expelliarmous!" She said. James' wand flew out of his hand across the room and he was pushed back by an invisible force launching him across the classroom. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry" Lily said worriedly. She ran to James and helped him up before finding his wand. James chuckled at Lily's expression.

"Don't worry Flower I'm fine, no worse than you." He smiled. "That was a great spell, see you're already improving!"

"Oh yeah! Well it's probably 'cause you're so good at spells." She gushed and James blushed.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me" He said humorously. Grinning when Lily laughed again. James had Lily disarm him several him several times which all had similar results.

"So Flower how about some Transfiguration?" James asked.

"Sounds difficult but good Jamie"

"Now I have to warn you this isn't one of your best subjects compared to the others but I'm pretty sure you got an E or an O in it so it isn't saying much-"

"-Wait I get Es and Os?" She said upset with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I don't think you've ever got an A, what's wrong with that?" He said confused. Lily half ran out of the room to go to the Ladies room where she burst out crying. James ran after her but didn't catch her in time.

Lydia was walking down to the kitchens for a snack when she heard James calling out and knocking on a door.

"Lily! Flower! Come on tell me what's wrong!" he said exasperated wondering what could have happened. Lydia turned the corner and saw James running his hand through his hair frustrated and anxious to see what was wrong with Lily.

"James" Lydia said confused. "What's up with you?"

"I was helping Lily with her spellwork I warned her before we did some transfiguration that she wasn't as good at it as she is with other subjects and I said about how she still got Es and Os and stuff so it doesn't really matter and she ran into here crying."

"I think I know what it's about, and if it's what I think it is don't worry about it okay it's not your fault I'll go sort her out."

"Okay" He replied.

Lydia walked into the bathroom and heard Lily crying quietly. She went and sat on the floor next to her and gave Lily a hug.

"Lils what's wrong?"

"I'm stupid!"

"Lily you're not stupid. You're one of the smartest witches we know."

"You don't know many people then." Lydia chuckled.

"Good one, you went to a Muggle primary school didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Me too" Lydia said.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well if I remember something from school it was that all the smart kids get an A or a B but the thick kids got a D, E or F. Did that happen at your school?"

"Yeah" She said tearfully trying to stay calm.

"Lil, honey, you're forgetting something. All those years ago you were getting As because you were in a Muggle school, we do things different in the Wizarding world."

Lily looked up confused "Huh? Explain please."

Lydia chuckled, "In the Wizarding world each letter stands for something, so when you get your work there are three pass grades and three fail grades. The worst fail grade is T for troll." Lily laughed, "See we're cheering you up already, then there's D for dreadful and P for poor."

"So I didn't fail?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Of course not Silly Lily, don't you listen when people say that you are one of the smartest or brightest witches of our generation?"

"Um, no, I just figured they're being nice."

"Typical. Anyway after P is the pass grades starting with A which stands for acceptable, then there's E" she gave Lily a pointed look "Which stands for exceeds expectations and then there's O which stands for outstanding."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, so when Potter out there says that you either got an E or an O in your O.W.L.s -which stands for ordinary Wizarding levels- you'll know that he's saying you're very smart because actually you only got three Es I think in Transfiguration, History of Magic and Herbology and then the rest you got were Os"

"Oh, I feel so stupid now."

"Well you should" Lydia said teasingly, "If you knew how much James li- never mind but he wouldn't say anything mean to you, got it?"

"Okaaay whatever." Lily said wondering what Lydia stopped herself from saying.

"You want to explain to James?"

"I'll feel stupid though" she said dejectedly.

"You want me to?"

"Yes please" she said quietly.

"Okay I'll be right back, you staying here?" Lily nodded so Lydia went outside the door and saw James pacing with an anxious look on her face.

"James. James. Oi Potter!" Lydia said trying to get James' attention.

"Oh Lyj it's you. How is she what happened?"

"She thought she was stupid or thick or something."

"Why would she thing that?"

"Because Potter, we went to Muggle primary schools."

"So?"

"So James, in muggle schools they mark tests and exams in a simpler way to us."

"How's that Lyj."

"Put it this way, A* or A is the highest, F is the lowest." A look of understanding dawned on his face.

"And I told her she got mostly Os and Es."

"Yes, that's why she was upset."

"I didn't mean to!-" James said quickly trying to explain.

"Potter, stop talking, she knows you didn't mean to, it wasn't your fault, she just felt too embarrassed to tell you. I'm going to bring her out now."

"Okay, good. Thanks Lyj" He smiled, relieved.

"No problem," she said as she walked back into the girls' bathroom.

"Lil hon. come on out, James understands, he doesn't think it's stupid it's perfectly understandable."

She smiled, obviously relieved "Okay, I'll come then. Help me up?"

"'Course," She pulled Lily up and gave her one last hug.

"Let's go then" Lily smiled brightly. She walked out of the bathroom and gave James a hug. "I'm sorry I was stupid and I ran off."

"Flower, its fine, come on let's go to dinner."

They sat down opposite Alice and Frank at the Gryffindor table looking at the food. Lydia was sitting next to Alice and they were whispering and giggling about something.

"Lily," Lydia said with a pause that felt slightly ominous.

"Yes what."

"Well tonight we're going to have a ..." Alice continued before Lydia cut in.

"GIRLS's NIGHT!!!!!" she said happily and the two girls started laughing again.


	11. Girl's Night part 1

**I want it. I can't have it. I want it. I have it. No you don't. Damn!**

"_GIRLS' NIGHT!!!!!" She said happily and the two girls started laughing again._

"Girls' night? Really?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah!" Alice said as if it were obvious. James and Sirius sneaked each other cheeky grins. If the girls had seen it Lydia would definitely have hurt at least one of the boys as would Lily have had she not had the accident.

"What exactly does a girls' night entail?" Lily asked curiously not remembering any of the previous nights the girls had shared.

"Oh, you know. Didn't you ever go for a sleepover when you were younger?" Lydia asked and continued when Lily nodded "Well it's pretty much like that, painting nails and make-up and stuff. Maybe have couple of butterbeers and gossiping, boy talk and more gossiping!" Lydia said excitedly. James and Sirius looked very interested at the mention of butterbeer and boy talk, if they were dogs you would have seen their ears prick up. They looked at each other again.

"You know Flower, if you're not comfortable being stuck with this lot me and Padfoot could come to join you." He grinned and winked mischievously at her. She playfully slapped his arm which caused James to grin wider at the reminder of how much Lily Evans _didn't _hate him.

"Black." Lydia said looking at Sirius. "There is not a hope in hell, of you being invited into our dorm, got it?" Sirius looked disappointed but Alice and frank merely laughed at him.

"One day Jones, you will want me in your dorm and you will be very annoyed at yourself for banning me from it." He smirked.

"Of course."

"Uh huh."

"Right."

"Yep."

"Whatever."

"Er..."

"Ha! I win!" Lydia smiled.

"Okay guys, you can stop this now." Frank said laughing at his two friends.

"Fine." They both pouted at him. He chuckled even more. Frank then whispered something in Alice's ear to which she responded by nodding in agreement. She leant in to whisper in his ear and giggled again. She said fairly loudly;

"I know! It's so obvious isn't it?" frank chuckled again and Lydia gave Alice a questioning look.

"Don't worry Lyj, maybe I'll tell you later." She smiled mischievously "or maybe I won't!" she grinned smirked evilly.

"Okaaaaay whatever you say Ally Pally." Alice scowled at her unwanted nickname. "We'll find out eventually." This remark made Alice and Frank laugh even harder and Alice once again whispered in Frank's ear.

"Tail," Sirius whined using the Marauder's nickname "Either tell us or stop it!"

"Fine Padfoot, we'll stop." Frank said.

Professor Dumbledore dismissed the students so that they could go to their common rooms and the gang of friends walked up laughing about the different things that had happened today. They finally got to the Gryffindor common room and the girls said goodbye to the Marauders. Alice and Lydia glanced at each other noticing the tight hug Lily gave James, luckily for Lily they didn't notice her saying quietly to James; "Thanks Jamie. For everything." And they didn't notice her kiss him quickly on the cheek. Although they did notice a very red James pull away from Lily reluctantly. Bella held onto Lily's hand and dragged her up the stairs. The boys gathered in a group to discuss a plan.

Bella and Angharad were giggling as they went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and Lily was ever so slightly scared to ask what they were laughing about. Angharad walked happily over to her trunk and took out a bag which gave a loud rattling sound. On turning the bag upside down Lily saw about fifty different colours of nail varnish.

"Waw." Was all she could say. Angharad proceeded to find nail varnish remover, cotton wool, nail files, cuticle scissors and half a dozen other things that Lily couldn't name. Bella, meanwhile was searching through her trunk for a similar bag which also gave a lot of ratting and clunking noise when move. Lily peered nervously into it and saw lots of different make-up items. "Wow," she thought "they weren't kidding about girl's night. Or the makeovers." Lydia was piling up girly magazines onto the pile of girls' night items like Witch Elle, Witch Weekly and others that Lily had no clue about. She looked around confused. Alice seemed to sense her confusion and pointed to a bed next to one of the large windows, that was closest to the door.

"Lils, that's your bed over there. You're trunk in front of it." Lily nodded and went to sit down. She was thinking about what was about to happen when Lydia and Angharad walked past her and caught their attention.

"Okay girlies. I'm going to get the butterbeers, anything else you want?" said Lydia, this puzzled Lily because she didn't know where they were actually going.

"Basically Lils, we're going to the kitchens" Angharad explained.

"Oh yeah, can you get us some Chocolate frogs?" Bella asked.

"Yep, can do." Lydia confirmed.

"Can we have some cookie dough?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Mmm, cookie dough, awsum idea" Angharad agreed happily. "Okay let's go!" They opened the door only to have the four Marauders fall down on top of them.

"Okay guys, as nice as it is to have people falling for you. GET OFF ME!" Lydia yelled, looking extremely pissed off and embarrassed that Sirius was the one to have fallen on her. Angharad was also looking embarrassed that Remus had landed on her.

"More importantly, what were you doing eavesdropping on our conversations, and how much did you hear?" Angharad said impatiently. Remus lifted himself of Angharad with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Erm...well...uh...it was Sirius and James' idea?" he said hopefully.

"You know Rem you're supposed to be the smart one there, now how much did you hear?" Angharad repeated.

"Not a lot, the door is very thick."

"Thank god." She replied relieved.

"Now the question is what were you wanting to hide?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Angharad glanced back at Bella.

"Nothing, Nothing"

"Of course." James said and laughed. "Hi Lils, you allright?"

"Since I last saw you twenty minutes ago, yeah I'm good. You?"

"Not bad, except for where I bashed my heads when we fell."

"Well it's your own fault isn't it?"

James looked down ashamed. "Actually I blame Padfoot."

"Funny that Prongs, I blame you!" Sirius said laughing.

"Come on Lyj, we need to go now. Let's take these losers with us." Angharad said grabbing Remus and James' arms while walking forward to drag them down the stairs. Lydia did the same with Frank and Sirius.

"Bye Al!" Frank called over his shoulder.

"Bye Lils" James also called over his shoulder but got a pillow in his face as his only reply. "Okay, going." After going down the stairs Lydia and Angharad pushed them well away from the girls stairs and warned the fourth year girls who were sitting in armchairs next to it not to let them in.

"Come on Angie, we need to go." Lydia said.

"Where are you going Jonesie?" Sirius asked.

"None of your business Blackie."

"What happens if we follow you?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because of this, now you see us" Angharad cut in. She cast a disallusment charm on Lydia, who in return cast one on her.

"Now you don't" Lydia carried on her voice disembodied. A second later she tapped Frank on the shoulder who looked around confused.

"Woah guys, that's quite advanced magic isn't it?" Remus said looking around sounding impressed.

"It is isn't it?" Angharad said from behind him causing him to jump and blush slightly. "Anyway we'll be going now." there was some moving as people were moved aside by the invisible girls. The portrait hole opened and then closed again.

"Following them?" Sirius asked questioningly at James.

"Definitely" He replied, and they set off.

The girls started walking as silently possible down the corridor towards the third floor and to the kitchens. They heard some footsteps behind them and Lydia whispered to Angharad "Angie you there?"

"Yep."

"Okay stand by the wall and stay as still and quiet as possible, got it, let them go past us."

"'Kay good plan, you do it too."

They both went to stand against the walls, concentrating on the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Ow! Damn Prongs what was that for?" Sirius asked indignantly.

"Hate to point it out, but this worked when we were little firsties, there isn't enough room anymore." He replied annoyed.

"Oi! Shut up, can you hear any footsteps?" Remus asked.

"Er, crap I can't." Frank whispered.

"Same." Remus replied. The girls held their breaths.

"Prongs, you got the map mate?" Sirius asked hopeful.

"Damn! No I left it in the dorm before we went to spy on the girls, don't suppose any of you remembered to pick it up?"

They all shook their heads under the invisibility cloak although the girls couldn't see it or them.

"Bugger, it would've been so funny to show Jones and ApDafydd a lesson." ApDafydd being Angharad's surname.

"So what do we do? Go back to the dorm, go back and get the map, keep going randomly?" Frank asked quietly.

"Let's go back, look at the map to find out where they were before plotting to get back in their dorm. Actually I have an idea, if we get back and they're not there yet, then we can sneak under the cloak when they go in!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Padfoot, I knew there was a reason I hang out with you" James said laughing.

"Nah, I know it's because of my amazing hair." Sirius replied. Lydia and Angharad heard the sound of shuffling feet and moving fabric. The girls' breathing grew slightly louder and when they could no longer hear the footsteps Lydia broke the silence;

"What do you think the map and cloak are?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I think the cloak must be some sort of invisibility cloak but I have absolutely no clue what this map they were talking about is. You got any clue?"

"No, but I agree about the cloak." She muttered a counter charm on herself and became visible again. Angharad did the same thing and also became visible. "But thank Merlin we can keep quiet and they have bad hearing." Both girls laughed out loud.

"Come on let's get some food then." They wandered down to the fruit bowl portrait and Lydia tickled the pear. They went inside the hole and Lydia was given a basket full of butterbeers by the house elves. Angharad walked away with a basket full of chocolate frogs, sugar quills, cookie dough, cookies, muffins, fizzing whizbees and Droobles' best blowing gum. They walked leisurely up to Gryffindor tower but just before going in, they disillusioned themselves and said the password. The portrait hole opened and several first years sitting next it were confused and surprised when no one came through but they could feel a slight breeze. A young first year jumped as high as a kite when she was touched on her nose. Because as far as she could see there was no one there.

"Lyj, when we go around the stairs start moving your arms around, 'member what the Marauders were planning?"

"Too right Angie. And hey, if they're there, we get to hit them!" She grinned. "Let's do this thing. Quiet now." They walked silently up the stairs. Moving their arms around them Lydia suddenly hit something, she grabbed onto it and found the four Marauders looking extremely guilty.

"Oops" Remus said.

"Well, hello Jones. Feel something you like?" Sirius smirked, which was when Lydia realised it was his arse she had hit or rather felt.

"Actually I did." She replied smirking as the boys' jaws dropped "I do rather like this invisibility cloak, now excuse us a moment but there is something we have a dire need to do." She grinned wider and glanced at Angharad.

"Too right, Lyj. Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled at James at the same time Lydia shot the same spell at Sirius. "And once for luck, Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled at Remus at the same time Lydia sot it at Frank.

"Now Blackie boy, let's find out more about this map of yours." Lydia kneeled down and checked Sirius' pockets, Sirius and James' eyes seemed to bulge at the thought of the two of them finding this map, whatever it was. Angharad, knowing that James was more likely to have the map than Remus or Frank proceeded to check his cloak.

"Lyj, any luck?"

"A lot of junk, a couple of chocolate frogs and a piece of plain but old parchment. You?"

"Sugar quills, quill, ink, a piece of parchment again plain but old and a picture of Lily from last year and a – wait Lily would kill you if she knew you had this, how did you get this?" James, if he could move, would have looked very guilty with a touch of no comment about him.

"You know Lyj, I'm finding a bit coincidental that both of them had a piece of old but plain parchment in their robes, don't you?"

"Actually I do, we may have to borrow them." She smiled at the boys. "Actually did you notice how their eyes bulge when we discuss these pieces of plain but old parchment?"

"Well actually I just did, maybe we should borrow said pieces of old but plain pieces of parchment. You check Remus" she smirked evilly "for any pieces of old but plain parchment and I'll check Frankie over her okay?" she nodded but scowled at Lydia at the same time. Angharad hesitantly checked Remus' pockets and found several bars of chocolate, some ink and a quill and several pieces of parchment, none of them old but plain.

"Waw Remmie, lots of chocolate much?" There was a glint to his eyes hinting that he was amused. She laughed at him before turning to Lydia. "'Kay there's no old but plain pieces of parchment although several pieces of new ones, also a quill, ink and lots of chocolate. What's Frank got?"

"He hasn't got any parchment, a chocolate frog, a picture of Alice also from last year, a letter from his parents possibly didn't want o intrude after I saw the first line which was Dear my little Frankie, hehehehehe aww look he's flushing. So I find it most likely that Blackie boy or James has he map, that and the fact that these two were both carrying some old but plain bits of parchment. Agreed?"

Angharad nodded "Agreed. The question is what to do about it."

"Let's both try this." She pointed her wand towards Sirius' pieces of old but plain piece of parchment "I Lydia Jones, command you to reveal your secrets. Ah ha! Something's happening" The parchment opened up to a large square and ink started blossoming in the middle.

"_Mr Prongs. Suggests that Miss Jones gets her abnormally large ears out of other people's business._

_Mr Tail. Would like to bid goodnight to Miss Jones but also suggests she watch her back tonight and tomorrow lest any pranks are played on her._

_Mr Moony. Would like to register his astonishment that Miss Jones would be dumb enough to think this would actually work._

_Mr Padfoot. Asks Miss Jones whether or not she uses conditioner for her hair because she should really use it if she wishes for hair as silky as Mr Padfoot's, he also bids Miss Jones goodnight and goodbye."_

Lydia looked astonishedly up from the map and glared at the four boys. "Well I think we can safely assume this is the Marauders' map. So we'll just be taking this inside, you will just be staying out here until the spell wears off and then you will be going to your own dorm. Got it?" Both girls walked into their dormitory closing the door behind them.

"You will never guess what we found out" Angharad said excitedly

Thanks guys, sorry it took so long to update but i had laptop problems, keep reviewing byeeeeee

Angharad xoxo.


	12. Girl's Night part 2

**I told my Mum for my birthday I wanted Harry Potter, what did she give me? The books. Disappointed, maybe Santa Clause will give him to me.**

"_You will never guess what we found out" Angharad said excitedly._

The girls all looked at the parchment interestedly after getting a description of the trip to the kitchens. They tried out several revealing charms but had no luck getting the map to show up, all that happened was more insulting.

"Right, I say we should leave this be, and get on with our girls' night, who wants to play truth or dare?" Lydia asked annoyed at just being insulted again.

The girls sat in a circle sitting on cushions each holding a butterbeer with several sweet wrappers around them. "Ok, who first?" Bella asked.

"Erm... not sure... but let's just use one of the bottles to spin." Alice said, she spun the bottle and it landed on Angharad. "Okay Angie, truth or dare?"

She pondered for a moment. "Erm...Dare."

Lydia grinned evilly immediately making Angharad nervously "I dare you, to go to the Marauders' dorm and..."

"Kiss Remus on the cheek taking a picture as evidence." Alice finished.

"Al, that's tame, but anyway hand me the camera" She took the camera with a faint blush on her cheeks at the thought of her dare. She walked down the stairs and up the boys' stairs to the door that had 'The Marauders' Dorm' carved into it. Typical, she thought. She knocked lightly and walked in seeing the boys talking and planning pranks.

"|Now, now boys should you really be doing this?" she asked playfully. The Marauders looked up with guilty expressions. "Merlin, don't worry, I'm not going to yell at you" their face looked relieved. She went to sit by Remus on his bed making him nervous.

"No offense ApDafydd but what are you doing here then?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Oh just this" she smiled sweetly and leant in to kiss Remus on the cheek with a hint of a blush and she lifted her hand to take a picture. She moved away from Remus and stood up he looked shocked but puzzled at the same time. "Anyway thanks a lot Remmie!" She smiled again and lightly kissed Remus' cheek before walking away giggling. The boys all stared at each other, shocked. Angharad walked back to her dorm and threw the camera over to Lydia.

"Proof enough for you?" she asked chuckling.

"Yep" Lydia's lips popped on the p.

"Aww, look little Remmie's blushing, I bet he fancies you!" Alice said excited.

Angharad blushed but started to talk failing to be nonchalant. "Yeah right, he was just confused that I had randomly walked into the room, sat next to him and then kissed him."

"Did you kiss him on the lips?" Lydia asked.

"What! No of course I didn't."

"Then he fancies you, guys only blush when a girl kisses them on the cheek, if they're in the first year. Sweetie accept it -"

"He fancies you!!!!" Alice finished happily. Angharad shook her head in disagreement but saw the wisdom in shutting up.

"Onto a different point, spin the butterbeer bottle" said Lily sensing Angharad's discomfort. She gave Lily a grateful look. Lily spun the bottle and it landed on herself.

"Truth or dare Lils?" Angharad asked her.

"Er, truth please." The girls grinned at each other.

"Okay Lily do you fancy James Potter?" Alice asked.

"Yes...No...Oh I don't know!" Lily said frustrated. The girls laughed all happy knowing it would happen sooner or later.

"Well what do you think of him" Bella asked trying to be helpful.

"Well he's nice, handsome", kind, caring, popular. I like him, but I don't know if I _like _like him, ya know? He's just been really nice helping me since my amnesia thing." She said embarrassed looking at the label of her butterbeer.

"Well it sounds to me like you _like _like him, will you tell him?" Angharad asked.

"No of course not, what if he doesn't like me back?" The girls looked at Lily for a nanosecond before laughing out loud. They were all in tears at the funniness of it, and Angharad was rolling 'round on the floor laughing.

"Are you serious Lils?" Lydia asked incredulously a very confused Lily.

"Well, yes, I mean I'm not pretty or very smart or anything like that."

"You have got to be kidding me, Lily you are beautiful, stunning even, and you're like number one in our year, if you're not smart then what does that make Angharad? A slug?"

"Hey that's mean, I'm not that dumb, I just don't like homework!" Angharad protested and the girls just laughed at her.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean he like me, you know in _that_ way." Lily carried on.

"Just believe us he does."

"No, I can't I mean look at all the girls I've seen looking at him, why would he go out with me?" She questioned.

"Guys carry on the game, me and Lydia just need to do something." Alice interrupted them by saying. Lydia looked confused but allowed herself to get dragged down the stairs by Alice.

"Al, where you going?"

"Marauders' dorm." Lydia caught on to the plan and nodded.

"Let's go." They walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on the right door. Lydia opened the door without waiting for a 'come in' and strode in and sat next to James. Alice walked to Frank's bed and sat down giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Guys what are you doing here? I hope you're not going to be kissing anyone Jones" Sirius said.

"Don't worry Black, Alice's the only one here for kissing I'm here for talking." The boys looked confused apart from Frank who was busy talking, hugging and kissing Alice.

"Go on." James said cautiously seeing as how Lydia was sitting on his bed.

"We want your permission to tell Lily." She said simply. James was pretty sure he knew what about, but wanted to double check.

"Permission to tell Lily what?" H said staring at Lydia.

"Dude stop staring, we need to tell Lily about your...disappointments".

"Ah, now why would I let you do that, she's finally starting to like me." He said whiney before reverting to happy.

"Exactly, but we're playing truth or dare and she _dared _me to tell her what your disappointments are" Lydia lied catching Alice's eye and nodding slightly to play along.

"She said she'd do whatever dare or truth we give her, however bad as long as we told, please" Alice pleaded. They were hopeful as James was considering it with a trace of a smile on his face.

"We could make her dare or truth about you." Lydia said slyly. She could see that she was winning him over, "I'll let you decide the da-are" she sang the last word. He grinned lightly.

"Fine then, tell her, but you don't have to let me do the dare or whatever."

"Really?" She asked questioningly.

"Yeah, I mean I don't want to ruin it now she finally likes me." Alice giggled from where she was sitting on Frank's lap. James looked questioningly at her, she just shook her head in reply.

"Nothing," she said smiling.

"Come on Al, we need to go sort something out, allright Prongs?" Lydia said.

"Fine, but can you try to downplay it a little bit?"

"Sure, by the way how do you get the map to work?"

"Ha! Jones can't work out how to make the map work, shows how smart you are!" Sirius said happily, James glared at him and he said quickly "I meant, map - what map?" Lydia laughed.

"Because I'll fall for that one, Al I'm leaving without you. Bye guys, see you tomorrow." They bid her goodnight while Alice kissed Frank goodnight and trailed after her. On re-entering their dorm and sitting down the girls were looking at them curiously.

"Okay Lily, we will now tell you how we know that Jamesie really likes you got it?" she said to Lily.

"Go on then."

"Okay James has basically fancied your socks off since er... fourth year and has asked you out at least once a week since then. You've always turned him down believing him to be an arrogant up himself toerag who was only after you for the chase. But of course everyone but you could tell that he really loves you. And I think we could all tell that you really liked him as well. Everyone knew that you were destined for each other."

"So those are his disappointments." She said softly.

"Yeah. So know do you believe that he loves you or at least _like _like you?" She questioned curiously.

"I don't know, I mean I must have really not liked him to turn him down so many times." The girls all considered the thought before Angharad decided to lighten the mood.

"Okay how about some manicures?" They nodded and Angharad brought the pile of different colours over to her.

"Ooh look at that colour purple, I love it!" Bella said happily, Angharad sat next to her and started on her nails, she pulled out her nail file but stopped as she heard several shouts.

"Nuh uh, not a chance, you are NOT going to use that death stick on me!" Bella shrieked.

"What are you talking about? Stop yelling in my ear, it's just a nail file!" Angharad protested.

"Well, hello it shaves your nails into dust, of course it's a death stick!"

"Dude! Stop hyperventilating, the whole castle can hear you!" Well maybe not the whole castle but certainly the above and below them, and the dormitory next to them could hear the argument. Little did the girls know that that dorm belonged to the Marauders who were extremely confused about what was going on, listening to the shrieking.

"Get it away from me!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake look! I'm putting it in my trunk, I will not shape your nails all nice and I will just paint your nails, allright?"

"Fine." Bella huffed.

"Hallelujah!"

They sat down and Angharad started to paint Bella's fingernails calm as anything. The boys on the other side of the wall were very confused and slightly concerned. "Do you think they killed each other?" Remus asked.

The girls were all beautifying themselves quite pointlessly considering the fact that they were about to go to bed. AS the time wore on the pile of butterbeers dwindled as did the basket full of food, the girls had danced aimlessly to their favourite music on the Wizarding wireless and they were now lying in bed having changed and cleaned their teeth already, talking.

"So Bella, who do you fancy?" Alice asked tiredly.

"No one."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well I'm not sure really, see I can't really decide whether I like this guy or not, and until I do I am soo not telling you guys."

"Fine, how about you Lyj?"

"Al, there are not enough fitt guys in this school, me thinks I need to exchange schools for a year!" she winked chuckling at Alice.

"How 'bout you Angie? You got any prospective victims?" Lydia asked her.

"Why is it always me you're mean to? And no." She retorted.

"Really, seems different to us." She argued.

"Well I don't and I'm tired to shut up."

"You know what I think Angie?"

"Do I want to know what you think?"

"I think you fancy Remus!" She replied happily taking no notice of Angharad's comments.

Hey guys, thanks for reading it's awsum how many are saying that this is one of your fave stories but please review as well, that would be so awsum, what's your fave line, what do you think of Angharad/Remus, Sirius/Lydia, and all the others? Byeeeeeeeeeeee

Angharad xoxo


	13. The announcement

**This is mine. Yeah I wish.**

"_I think you fancy Remus!" She (Alice) replied happily taking no notice of Angharad's comments._

The next morning the girls walked down to the common room groggily. The Marauders were lounging lazily on the couches nearest the fire, noticing the girls they smirked.

"How much did you guys drink last night?" Remus said amused.

"Erm... not sure really...I'm pretty sure there were about 20 empty bottles on the floor this morning but my brain is dead right now so there might have been more." Angharad said furrowing her brow in concentration. The boys laughed but tried and failed to be sympathetic. Frank finally taking pity on his girlfriend handed her a small vial of electric blue liquid.

"Here, drink this Allie." She scowled at the nickname. This only made the boys laugh again.

"Guys, stop it! My head hurts" She pouted and eyed the vial in her hands, "What is it?"

"Hangover potion." Alice visibly brightened. She gulped twice and lowered the potion. Blinking her eyes, the cleared and focused. "Wow, that's awesome, where d'you get that stuff?" She asked.

"Make it ourselves!" Sirius said proudly.

"Guys is anyone else going to get some of that?" Bella asked annoyed, her head still pounding.

"Oh yeah, here ya go Bella." She was handed the potion by Alice, the effects were the same. Angharad also took the potion and happily held it out for the next person, unfortunately for Lydia Sirius snatched the potion from Angharad and he was smirking at her. Lydia glared.

"Black. Give. It. To. Me. Now." She said forcing herself to stay calm.

"Or what?" His smirk grew.

"Or this, Accio potion," she said grabbing the potion. Sirius scowled,

"You know Jones, that was way dramatic and anti-climatic. Drama Queen much?" This time it was Lydia smirking, a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Blackie how about this? Digitus cucumis!" She swished and flicked her wand. Everyone looked at him blankly but didn't see anything wrong with him, Lydia's grin widened as she counted to ten in her mind. Sirius shrieked a girlish shriek;

"WHAT did you DO to my HANDS!" everyone averted their gaze to his hands that he was holding up, his fingers, in an instant, had elongated widened and turned...green. Lydia seeing the effects of the spell burst out laughing, she glugged some of the potion and felt the effects of it working through her system. She passed it to Lily who shot it back, she had been flinching from all of the noises and once again the potion worked it's magic.

"Lyj, you _have _to show us that spell!" Lily laughed loudly, "seriously, where did you find a spell that turned his fingers into cucumber!?!" The Marauders laughed again and they started walking towards the Great hall.

"Lyj, please _don't _teach her that spell!" James said desperately thinking about what the consequences would be if she did. He shuddered. Lily pulled him into a reassuring one armed hug.

"Don't worry Jamie, I'd only do it if I were REALLY annoyed with you." She said sweetly, James gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed but he managed a small smile at the fact that Lily had called him Jamie. They walked down to breakfast and were given their timetables by McGonagall.

"Awesome, we have Transfiguration first, aren't you pleased Minnie?" He asked cheekily. There was a ghost of a smile on Professor McGonagall's lips.

"I trust you will not be playing a practical joke in my lesson this morning Mr Potter, Mr Black. And Mr Potter be careful, I will be taking ten points off Gryffindor next time any of you four are cheeky to me." Sirius pouted. "I also trust that you four will not be pranking during dinner tonight, Professor Dumbledore has something to announce." She smiled secretly, pleased at being able to annoy the Marauders.

"Really Professor? What's he announcing?" Lily asked curiously, with the same expressions as the other girls.

"That is not for me to tell." With this she walked down the table to a group of fifth years.

"So what do you think it is?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Not sure, what do you think?" Alice answered. James noticed that Lily had started to get quiet and nervous.

"Lils, you okay? What's wrong?" he asked her softly, assuming that she probably wouldn't want everyone to know about it.

"Nothing, nothing." She replied attempting to be nonchalant. James put his hand under her chin lifting her head to look at him.

"Lily, tell me, what's wrong?" He asked insistently but lowered his hand.

"Jamie, it nothing I'm just a little worried about classes today." She said quietly. James turned and gave her a hug and said soothingly in her ear,

"Don't worry Lily, it'll all be fine. And hey, I'm an ace at Transfiguration, I'll be your partner and help you yeah?" He felt her nod her head against his shoulder and sigh. James, hugging Lily, couldn't help but deeply breathe in her flowery smell. He reluctantly go and seeing Sirius' smirk and suggestive 'brow raising scowled at him and kicked him swiftly under the table. Sirius' mouth dropped open and he gasped from pain.

"OUCH." He said _very _loudly. Everyone turned to look at him but he just started to fake innocent whistling.

"Yeah, very believable Paddy," Remus said sarcastically. He grinned trying to stifle his laughter. James laughed and leant towards Lily once more,

"Hey, you wanna go to Transfiguration now? Practice a bit more?" He asked gently, nudging her teasingly with his hip. She nodded in reply and they both gathered their bags. James out loud said, "Guys, we're going to Transfiguration early, practise a bit ok?" Not really caring what they thought, there were some non-committal head jerks. They walked leisurely to the Transfiguration classroom talking and joking.

"So Lils. What's your best memory from your pre-Hogwarts days?" He asked smiling and getting to know his new friend.

"Uum, I'm not sure really I had some really fun times with Tuney before we found out I was a witch after that there were only a few memorable times." She replied thinking of her past.

"Tuney's your sister yeah?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to make her not like you?"

"I think she was jealous of my being a witch, I was special in a house of Muggles, and she was normal. She made it out to be a bad thing, she calls me a freak every chance she gets" Lily said sadly. James wrapped his arm around her.

"Then something's wrong with her Lils, you're one of the best people I know, you're nice, caring, funny, smart, pretty, and about a hundred other adjectives." Lily blushed wildly at the compliments, as did James.

They reached their desired classroom and James sat on a desk while Lily sat on a chair next to him. He transfigured his quill into a matchstick and instructed her to try and transfigure it into a needle. It took her several attempts to progress past a pointy silver match into an actual needle. James whooped in delight and hugged Lily tightly, breathing in her flowery scent deeply. Lily blushed into his shoulder.

"Can we try something else now?" Lily asked happily.

"Sure, how about this? Try and change the colour of my eyebrows kay?" He told her the spell and instructed her on the wand movements. Again it took her several attempts but emboldened by her success at transfiguring the match quickly managed to perfect the spell. "There you go, there's that straight Es and Os student we all know and love!" He teased, smiling at the blush growing on her cheeks. The moment was broken by Professor McGonagall entering her classroom.

"Ah Miss Evans, Mr Potter. I was hoping to talk to you before the lesson began. How is your practising coming along Miss Evans?"

"Not bad thank you Professor, I've managed to do two spells properly we think." She smiled at her Professor.

"That sounds good, would you care to show me?" Lily nodded and turned to James she flicked her wand and turned his eyebrows blue.

"Well done, and your other spell?"

"I've practised transfiguring a match to a needle." She proceeded to mutter the spell and did the appropriate wand work. The match changed into a sharp silver needle, James and Lily were pleased to see a smile gracing Professor McGonagall's lips.

"Well done Miss Evans, I assume Mr Potter you will carry on helping Miss Evans?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very good. Now this lesson, I will be telling you of the importance of the NEWTS which you well know ill be coming up next year, and this term we will be starting human transfiguration. I recommend you spend some time practising a few more spells, the class will be starting soon."

"Thank you Professor." Lily said, she turned to James and he started to instruct her on other spells. Unnoticed by the two, Professor McGonagall was peering curiously at them with a slight twitch of her lips. She, as well as the rest of the castle, was well aware of James' love of Lily and was happy at the prospect that there may not be as man y public displays of trying to win her over, or as many fights to break up following such displays. Seeing the two hug after almost perfecting the spell they were currently working on, she granted herself a small smile. After all, she may not show it but these were two of her favourite students, although as a teacher she knew better than to have favourites. The NEWT level students started walking in and McGonagall focused her thoughts on her prepared lesson. James pulled Lily to the back of the class and sat her down in one of the Marauders' preferred seats and he sat himself down next to her. The class went by quickly. James chuckled noticing that Lily was still as avid at writing notes as before her amnesia. So bloody typical he thought. The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. There were whispers muttered throughout the castle wondering about the announcement that was to be, well, announced tonight. How everyone knew about the announcement, no one actually knew. The day dragged on and finally the Marauders and Maraudettes (sorry, thought they needed a name :P) went down t o the Great hall to diner. They all wondered out loud about the announcement, what it could be. Finally the time came for Dumbledore to announce it, he tapped his goblet and the hall slowly quietened.

"I am pleased to announce" he said grandly, pausing to add effect and to annoy several of the students of course "on Halloween, we are going to have a masked ball. Please refrain from pairing up before hand as it will be nice to get to know each other without house prejudices, correct? The ball will be for third years and above, meanwhile I am planning what Muggles call a 'movie night' for the first and second years, or those who do not wish to attend the ball. And I must insist, you come in disguise!" He winked happily, the hall erupted in chattering.

Euch, I think the ending was kinda bad, but this was the best I could come up with at the moment and I really wanted to update tonight. Please, please, please review, constructive comments also welcomed, thanks, byeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Angharad xoxo


	14. Supplies and Secrets

**When I blew out my birthday candles, the Marauders were what I wished for ... That was a bad birthday ;D**

"_...and I must insist you come in disguise!" He (Dumbledore) winked happily and the hall erupted in chatter._

Sirius was grinning as he ate his food, seeing the numerous girls who were trying to catch his eye, hoping that they could ignore the no date rule for the ball. Peter was also looking happy, not having to face the prospect of having to find a date. Needless to say James and Remus were not completely happy with this arrangement.

"So James who do you want to take?" Sirius said knowingly and raising his eyebrows suggestively, unfortunately the whole effect was ruined by his mouth which was stuffed with food.

"Padfoot shut your mouth, on both accounts" James said meaningfully, glancing at Lily who was sitting next to him. He sighed internally in relief that she hadn't appeared to notice Sirius' comment. "What about you Moony, any thoughts on which lucky lady you're going to want to dance with at the ball?" Remus blushed lightly and shook his head muttering something non-committal. The hall was buzzing with discussions and plans to go dress shopping on the next Hogsmeade trip. People were asking others to save a dance for them. Necks extended for glances at other house tables, eyes met and heads bobbed up and down and left and right silently conveying messages to their friends, some younger students resorting to mouthing their agreements.

The professors were surveying the scene before them, the happy faces, the sad ones, intrigued, down-hearted, disappointed, cheerful, excited and any other emotion it was possible to see. Professor Dumbledore smiled at his students, most of whom he had watched growing up before his eyes. He noted for the dancing which students to put together. He saw a flash of vibrant red hair contrasting the black messy mope behind it and his smile widened. Lily Evans and James Potter, Dumbledore thought that whatever spell he cast to arrange the students into dancing partners, they would end up together. Oh yes they would end up together. Sitting on his left Minerva McGonagall's lip twitched and made a faint smile.

"They would be good together, wouldn't they?" McGonagall said voicing Dumbledore's thoughts.

"Indeed Minerva, it seems inevitable, at least I've always thought so." He smiled kindly.

"Do you think they'll _ever _realise?" she said questioningly.

"Well Mr Potter has certainly realised, whether Miss Evans has... I think she's warming to the idea. But as she learns more of their relationship before the accident there is always the worry that she will hold back her feelings, but alas Minerva – we must always hope." He smiled kindly at her she nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"Now Albus, are you sure that a ball is the best idea?"

"Oh yes, very sure, with the war going on, it will be very important to keep the students' sprits up. And everyone loves a good ball especially with the excitement of dressing up. Especially in masks." His eyes twinkled with joy.

As September passed the excitement of the ball slowly died down as the school's gossip mill going again. Students had already gone out and broken up, more of this was happening as October started as people wanted to be free of any guilt they might have by dancing with someone else at the upcoming ball. Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room gazing out of one of the large windows at the rain spitting against the glass. What was she doing? She was thinking. Lily did a lot of thinking these days, she was still unable to remember anything from her Hogwarts years which really annoyed her. She was finally starting to recognize the people who greeted her in the hallways, finally starting to recognize the names of people who were talked about in her friends' stories. She had even had a few guys asking her out in the past few weeks, she had turned them all down but they still asked. She didn't know why but it felt wrong whenever she considered it. She felt almost ... guilty... as if she were betraying someone. Who that someone is, was what she was trying to figure out.

The common room around her was fairly empty, the majority of students had gone elsewhere; to the dormitories and to the library to start on the mounding homework the teachers had set while it was still early enough in the year for them to concentrate. The portrait hole opened and a messy haired boy walked in holding a picnic hamper. His hazel eyes looked around the common room lazily taking in the people seated around. His eyes were drawn back to the window seat and he started walking forward automatically. He focused on the red haired figure who was gazing out of the rain drizzled window. Lily Evans. She had her knees drawn up to her chest with her elbow leaning on one knee and her chin resting upon her palm. The dark haired boy walked up to Lily and sat opposite her, setting the hamper down on the floor.

"Hey," James Potter said gently stopping himself from saying anything else that might prove to be potentially embarrassing. He frowned his forehead creasing, he got no sign of recognition from Lily. "Lily? Are you okay?" still no response. "Flower y'allright?" He tapped her gently on her arm. She jerked her head up in surprise and breathed out when she saw James.

"Hey Jamie sorry I was out of it then. I'm fine, you?" she said breezily. James' forehead creased again with confusion.

"Yeah I'm fine. What you up to?"

"Thinking."

"Care to share?"

"Not really, I can't even remember what I was thinking about. What are you up to?"

"I was sent to get supplies." Lily raised an eyebrow and James gestured to the hamper in response.

"Obviously, what have you got in there then?"

"Chocolate éclairs, doughnuts, cookies, cookie dough erm I think there's some ice-cream in there to. You want to come have some?" He asked her happily.

"Jamie, in that hamper you have both cookie dough AND ice-cream, of course I'm coming to eat it!" she grinned laughing loudly. James joined in with the laughing ignoring the looks that people were giving them. He extended an arm and she grabbed his hand, James pulled her upright revelling in the feeling of her warm hand in his. He wondered how much longer he would experience this joy and fulfilment that came from the simple act of holding Lily Evans' hand. Not much longer it seemed as Lily gave his hand a gentle lingering squeeze before letting go and straightening her outfit.

She had been to the boys' dormitories before several times but she still wasn't entirely used to it. After all she could only remember knowing these people for about a month. She walked to the large room and sat on James' bed, she had started sitting on it the first time she went there. It felt natural. She didn't know why. But it did.

"Hey Lils, James" Angharad called out from where she was lying on Remus' bed. "You get the food James?" he nodded and she jumped up excitedly.

"Great now pass us the ice-cream." She grinned, she flicked her wand and transfigured her hairclip into a spoon. She did another movement with her wand and muttered under her breath causing the spoon to split into a handful of spoons. She handed one to Lily and dropped the others on James' bed-side table. Lily and Angharad sat next to each other on James's bed and cracked open the ice-cream tub.

"Yum, strawberry ice-cream my favourite!!!" Lily squealed happily.

"Oh Lil, I remembered what I wanted to tell you!" Angharad said gesturing wildly with her hands as the thought evolved in her mind.

"Oh yeah?" Lily asked curiously.

"I heard there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up like this week or next week we HAVE to go dress shopping!"

"Er why?"

"_Because... _the ball is coming up in less than a month! We need awesome dresses!" She said as if it were obvious.

"Oh yeah, about that do we have to dress up?"

"Of course and who knows maybe with the right dress you'll find your knight in shining armour" Angharad said teasingly waggling her eyebrows. Lily blushed almost as red as her hair but didn't notice James flushing as well, slightly from embarrassment and slightly from anger at thought of someone else being with _his _Lily.

"Fine, ApDafydd but you better be right about this." Lily tried to sound threateningly, but failed to do so because her voice cracked on the last syllable and both girls broke out laughing in synchronization. Remus, James and Sirius looked at them in astonishment. Remus and James were utterly confused about the laughter.

"Hey Prongs want an éclair?" Sirius asked digging through the food hamper.

"Sure, Moony you want one?" James replied.

"No thanks, I'll have a cookie though".

Food went flying through the air as it was given to the person wanting it. Lily frowned as the éclair almost landed on her hair.

"Can't you just give it to each other like normal people" Lily questioned.

"Well we could but that would be _extremely _boring." Sirius replied nonchalantly. "I suppose we all need to get some new dress robes too huh." He said looking at Remus and James.

"Wow that's going to be fun." James said sarcastically.

"Remmy, just to let you know the sarcastic look doesn't suit you." Angharad told him faking sweetness.

"So Rem who do you want to dance with at the ball?" Lily asked him, giggling when he blushed, "Come on, you can tell us we won't tell anyone." She said sincerely.

"Lily, I can honestly tell you this; there is not a hope in hell of me telling you who I would want to dance with, even if there was someone – which there isn't, I would not tell you got it?" He said hiding it very badly.

Sirius coughed making it sound like 'Yeah right!' and they laughed. The girls looked at him curiously butt said no more.

Hey guys, thanks for reading please review :D I'll give you cyber cookie dough for life. I was going to do some more but I needed to give it a break And I have two weeks of mock exams and I've only just finished exam number 7. That's also the er... excuse for not updating earlier so review to make my day :L

Angharad xoxo.

P.S. Do you know any good websites that I can look for awesome dresses on for Lily and the gang? Do tell ;D


	15. Flustered Confusion

**All I want for Christmas is the Marauders, crossing my fingers...**

_Sirius coughed making it sound like 'Yeah right!' and they laughed. The girls looked at him curiously butt said no more._

The last weekend of September was unseasonably warm for the Hogsmeade trip and everyone was looking forward to it. The Marauders and Maraudettes were walking to the gate to give their permission slips to McGonagall before heading to the village. They separated upon reaching the first few shops so that the Marauders could go and shop for dress robes and the Maraudettes could go shop for their dresses. The girls headed towards Miss Malone's Dresses For All Occasions the best dress shop in Hogsmeade, deciding that if they went earlier it would be less busy.

"So, what sort of dress are you looking for Lyj?" Lily asked browsing through the different racks of dresses.

"Hmmm, not sure really, when I see it I think I'll know though." She replied thoughtfully.

"You know what, Lyj I think you're totally right." The red head agreed.

The girls wondered through the shop pulling out dresses and comparing them before deciding on what they thought of it.

"Girls, I have an idea!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"If it's what I'm thinking of Al, I totally agree!" Bella agreed happily.

"What's that then?" Angharad asked curiously.

"Well, you know we're supposed to go in disguise..." Alice started. "We should all charm our hair and stuff so we don't look like ourselves!"

"Yeah, I mean Lil, I love your hair colour, but you're the only person in our year with hair that colour, some _people _will know who you are as soon as you walk in." Bella explained. The others nodded in agreement so that decided to change hair colours at least.

"Okay, can I have dark brown hair? Chocolate coloured." Lily asked.

"I'm going to have black! Totally different from this boring old blonde sort of colour." Alice decided.

"Yours isn't boring Alice, it's actually quite nice. Okay I'll go blonde then, that's pretty different from brown." Lydia said reluctantly complimenting Alice which made the girls laugh.

"What about you Bells?" Lily asked.

"Not sure platinum blonde maybe?"

"Yeah that would like great on you," she agreed appreciatively.

They were towards the back of the room when Lily called the others over to her. They gasped as she held the dress to her.

"Lils! That looks perfect, you have to try it on and have it!" Alice said animatedly, the others nodded their heads in agreement. She proceeded to try it on and indeed, it did fit her like a glove.

"You look stunning Lily." Angharad told her.

"Really? You sure?" She asked dubiously.

"Definitely, you're going to break hearts on Halloween" Lyja told her.

"I think I'll get it." She said pleased.

After another three quarters of an hour the other girls found dresses that were perfect for them as well. They paid for them and left the warm shop to brave the outdoors and cross the street to the specialized mask shop that seemed to have popped out of nowhere. The shop seemed magical on the inside, well that might have been because it was, but the atmosphere screamed mystery to the girls. The woman working at the till also seemed mystical, she had heavy lidded eyes and blonde hair, although she had it covered with a dark scarf. She wore a flowing dress which was matched by the marbled mask she wore that covered the top half of her face.

"Welcome," She said "I'm Selene, how may I help you?" her voice seemed clouded if it were possible and only added to the mystery of the small and clustered shop.

"Hi we're looking for masks, to match our dresses for the masquerade at Halloween, can you help us?" Lydia asked.

"Of course, can I see your dress?" She asked Lydia who was closest to her. Lydia showed her dress and she smiled. "I can tell that will look darling on you, we have a range of masks here, you can have some with ribbons or elastic keeping them to your face, or you can have a look at our masks that you can charm to stay to your face. We have masks in a variety of colours and fabrics including glass, silk, felt, wood, plastic, and anything else you can think of. We have full masks, half masks, eye masks, masks in the shapes of animals, they can be normal or we can charm them with a glamour spell that will hide your identity at least within your facial features of course. Have you got any preference what sort?" She finished dreamily, appearing oblivious to the looks of incredulousness on the faces of the girls. Lydia blinked dazed and seemed to gather her thoughts.

"Yes, can I please have a mask that holds itself up, I don't want a full mask so maybe an eye mask but I'm not entirely sure and can I have it so that it hides my identity please." She said concentrating on what she wanted. Selene left them looking around the shop while she walked across the shop to the back, picking up several masks as she went along. Some she merely picked up before putting it back. She came back with five masks in varying shades that would go with Lydia's dress. The girls gasped as they looked at the beauty of them and Lydia picked the one she liked best, she charmed her hair a honey blonde colour and put the mask on.

"What do you think girls? Do I look like me?" She asked turning around so they could see.

"Waw, that's amazing, if I hadn't just seen you charming yourself and putting that on, I wouldn't have a clue!" Lily said astounded. Selene continued to find the best mask to go with each girl and their costume.

The Marauders had just finished buying their dress robes when Remus pointed out the mask shop, and the fact that they would need to buy some for the _mask_eurade (I know that's not how you spell it, but I was trying to spell it out for any slightly stupid people out there – you have to wear a mask.) They walked in to the sweet smelling shop and looked around uncomfortably.

"Oh this will be fun," Sirius said drearily. They looked around and saw to their surprise that there were already a group of girls laughing in the shop. He grinned lazily at the attractive girls, while also trying to figure out whether he had gone out with them before or not. It's strange, he thought, he couldn't actually remember seeing these girls before, and he would have definitely remembered them with their gorgeousness.

"Hey Pads, have you seen them before?" James asked him. He looked slightly confused, but he did stare at the girls. Especially the chocolate haired one.

"I know what you mean Prongsie, I feel like I've seen them before, but not ya know?" He replied. Remus and Frank laughed at their confusion.

The girls looked up in unison, finally noticing that someone else had joined them.

"Buggeration." The honey blonde girl said (Lydia). "Looks like we'll be leaving in masks girls." She said with a wicked grin.

"After all, we don't want to reveal our identities quite yet, especially when it would spoil our fun." The dark haired girl (Alice) agreed although with a slightly lesser grin.

"Girls, you need to stop that so we can pay," the chocolate haired one said (Lily), she shook her head dissaprovingly.

"Euch fine, but f.y.i. you're mean for spoling our fun mmpghph." The chocolate haired one covered the blonde one's mouth to muffle whatever she was going to say. The hand finally lifted and she said in an annoyed voice; "What was that for!?!"

The brown haired girl replied, "Well Dumbo, you're the one who wanted some fun!, that's not going to happen if you announce to the world who we are!"

"Excellent point, my sensible friend" another of the girls replied, this girl had hair that seemed to change every few minutes, from ginger, to blonde, to brunette, to black and back, it also seemed to get different colour highlights when she concentrated.

The platinum blonde spoke now, "So Selene can we pay now please?" she asked nicely grinning at the older woman.

"Of course, and don't worry I won't divulge your identities" she winked at them, and their smiled grew wider in return. "Well, because you have been such excellent customers and because I won't have to add it all up, that will be five galleons each." They handed the money to her and thanked her. They walked past the boys and grinned or winked at each of them causing them to get very flustered. On walking out the door the Marauders turned to stare at them and noticed them stop and dissolve into laughter.

"Woah." Frank said stunned.

"Yeah." The others agreed in unison.

"Who do you think they are?" Remus asked curiously.

"Not a clue, but I want to know" Sirius said stunned.

"Got to wait for the dance then I suppose." James added to the conversation.

"Welcome," The attendant greeted them "I'm Selene, how may I help you?" her voice seemed clouded if it were possible and only added to the mystery of the small and clustered shop.

"Hi we're looking for masks, to match our dress robes for the masquerade at Halloween, can you help us?" Remus asked.

"Of course, can I see your dress robes?" She asked Remus who was closest to her. Remus showed his dress robes and she smiled. "I can tell that will look darling on you, we have a range of masks here, you can have some with ribbons or elastic keeping them to your face, or you can have a look at our masks that you can charm to stay to your face. We have masks in a variety of colours and fabrics including glass, silk, felt, wood, plastic, and anything else you can think of. We have full masks, half masks, eye masks, masks in the shapes of animals, they can be normal or we can charm them with a glamour spell that will hide your identity at least within your facial features of course. Have you got any preference what sort?"

Hi fanficers,

Thanks for bearing with me, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I.... well I really don't have any excuse. Merry Christmas and thanks for reading, please review, if you do I'll look at your stories and review :D sounds good eh? Hope you had a great Christmas, here's a list in case you get confused about the hair and stuff 'kay? :D any questions just ask;

Lily chocolate

Alice black

Lydia honey blonde

Angharad changes lots

Bella platinum blonde

Angharad xoxo


	16. The ball part 1

**It has been far too long, I was hoping that I'd own it by now but alas... No.**

"_...Have you got any preference what sort?" (Selene)._

It was the day of the masquerade. The students had no afternoon classes so that the girls could get ready. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick had ushered everyone out of the hall shortly after lunch in order to decorate the Great hall. While the latter two professors were concentrating on the decorations and constructing of the dance floor, the headmaster was working several charms in order to change various things slightly. He made it so that some people would become an inch or two taller or shorter, several people would have voices that had changed pitch slightly although they would mostly stay the same. Mainly because the headmaster did not want a angry horde of girls angry with him for reasons such as hair clashing with outfits.

The Marauders were in their dorm relaxing as they only really needed forty five minutes to get ready maximum. Sirius and Frank were playing a game of Wizarding chess. Remus was reading a book but talking to James and the others at the same time. And James was looking through a photo album mostly at any pictures of Lily wondering what could happen tonight as well as some pranks that they could plan.

As the time drew on and the alarm clock ticked James went to the bathroom to get showered followed by Sirius, Frank and Remus.

James wouldn't admit it to his friends when they questioned him but he was determined to be perfect for tonight. He was hoping that in his disguise a certain red-head wouldn't recognise him and up falling in love with him on the dance floor. So that when the masks came off at midnight she wouldn't immediately hate or want to kill him. Well he could hope couldn't he? With quarter of an hour to go the boys all started to walk downstairs to the Great Hall. They had been instructed to be on time, so that they wouldn't know which of the four houses the girls had come from – they were told to come five minutes later as they would have done anyway to be fashionably late.

Each of the boys was wearing a black muggle style suit with a white shirt underneath although they had different coloured ties on. James had an emerald green coloured tie – which he denied that it was only because that was the colour of Lily Evans' eyes. Sirius wore a silver grey tie which matched his eyes. Remus wore a dark blue tie whilst Frank chose to wear a blood red tie. They each wore an elaborate mask that covered half their face, they suspended themselves onto the Marauders' faces and ever so slightly changed the shape of their faces. They gathered at the drinks table where they picked up a butterbeer each before sitting at a circular table. They were curious though as to why not one of them had been one or the random students who had been charmed to be slightly different but didn't come up with an explanation. The door to the Great Hall opened and every boy in the room turned his attention to the magnificent staircase where a large group of what seemed to be fourth year girls walked down in elegant dresses and masks. They saw the attention they were receiving and blushed red but merely smiled as they made their way to get some punch. These girls were followed by the rest of the girls. Except for a few of course.

All of the Marauders had staid where they were sitting watching the last of the girls come down rather than the others who had started dancing and mingling with the girls.

They were waiting.

James was waiting for Lily.

Remus was unknowingly waiting for Angharad.

Frank was slightly more aware of his waiting for Alice.

Sirius was waiting for a girl with honey blonde who he'd met just recently. Or did he?

They didn't come.

At least Lily, Angharad and Alice hadn't come.

Sirius was a bit luckier.

Because just as the doors were closing a loud tinkling call was carried out over the Great Hall.

"Wait!" The doors paused and opened again letting the occupants of the room see five very glamorous girls standing at the point where the staircases from the first floor met and joined to reach the ground floor. "We're here." It was a girl with honey blonde hair speaking.

The girls looked flawless. Gaining envying glares from the girls and appreciative looks from the boys.

The girl with honey blonde hair was wearing a long dress that reached the floor. It had a shimmering silver bodice with a muter gray skirt of a silky material. Sparkling beaded flowers around the bodice lowering to her hip just made the look better as well as the way the bodice hugged her in all the right places. Sirius had his mouth wide as he saw her there. She was dramatic which made Sirius like her even more and obviously wasn't just a brain dead bimbo. She wore a delicate mask of the same material as her bodice which made her mysterious; it was held up by itself and framed her blue eyes perfectly.

To her right as they walked down was a girl in a black dress with a scarlet lace showing underneath. The dress had a red sash tied around her waist and she had blood red nails to match. Her slightly shorter dress showed that she wore black high heels although her toenails were also red. The dress flowed with her body showing off her curves as it flowed down from the hips elegantly. She had very little make-up from what you could see behind her mask but it was obvious that this merely enhanced her natural beauty she didn't need any more. Frank watched her swaying hips enraptured by the sight as she descended. He was not alone in doing so.

To the left of the first girl was a girl with hair the colour of dark chocolate. She stood proud in her stunningly unique dress. The dress hugged her slim body to just under her hips. The bodice was gathered up until her breasts where it looked like a normal v neck dress with spaghetti straps. The skirt itself was layered in such a way that it made ruffles (nicer than it sounds) which reached the floor. The dress was a mute emerald in colour with some silver streaks through the main bodice. The mask she wore looked extremely delicate but made you think it could last a century. She had a shimmering silver nail varnish on her nails which matched her eyelids and she looked outstanding. James Potter couldn't help but stare at her although she didn't have the red hair he was looking for. As if sensing his intense gaze she looked into his eyes and blushed lightly.

To the left of the brunette stood a small girl with platinum blonde hair. Her dress was a dusty pink that had taffeta ruffles layered from the hips but with a layer of silk covering one side with a silk flower on the opposite hip. The dress had some beading along the top few inches of the bodice which had a slight sweetheart neckline. Although she did not look quite as dramatic as the other girls she still looked beautiful in her own right. A mask disguised her face but that only made her more appealing. Several people sighed around the room whilst looking at her but there was no one too notable.

The last girl had ever changing hair which changed colours with the blink of an eye. She wore a dark blue dress over her slim tall body. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It also was fully ruched (ruffles) with detailed flowers embellishing the top of the bodice; it also had the flowers reaching diagonally across the centre of her body to her right hip. She had a mask that matched the colour of her dress framing dark knowing eyes that were also filled with humour at the students' reactions to them. Little did she noticed there was someone in particular who was wondering about her.

They reached the ground floor and walked relaxed too the dance floor which they crossed to go get butterbeers from the drinks table. They were quickly asked to dance by various people and accepted so as to get the night started. Not that it meant anything of course. It was just a dance.

Throughout the night the Marauders and Maraudettes were whisked away to dance by various people although none had danced with each other yet. After some very fast paced dancing Lily and Alice met by the drinks table for a drink and a chat.

"So Lils, have you danced with your prince yet?" Alice asked her with her eyes glinting with expectation.

"Al! Shush would you? As far as I know I haven't danced with him yet unless he died his hair like we did, how about you huh? Found Frank yet?" She answered smiling.

"Not yet, but I have seen him looking at me a couple of times. He hasn't done anything about it though some I'm hoping the reason is that he's looking for the real me." She grinned in reply.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone but I'm kinda hoping for the same. I'm sure I've seen James looking at all of the red-heads dancing and I think I've seen him dancing with at least two of them." She revealed. They laughed at the stupidity of the boys momentarily for not considering they might be in disguise. They were interrupted by a fairly tall man with brown hair.

"Hi, may I have this dance?" He said tentatively to the unknown Alice. The two girls exchanged glasses and grinned when they realised it was Frank Longbottom asking Alice to dance.

"That would be... great," she said with a smile. He gently guided her by her elbow onto the dance floor and Lily chuckled noticing her friend blushing. Lily looked around the room unknowingly looking for that special someone and came up on a negative, when said person tapped her on the back. She turned around and drew in a fairly deep breath before smiling.

"Hi, do I know you?" he asked uncertainly trying to work out where he had seen those eyes before.

"Well it's a fairly small school so it wouldn't be unheard of for us to know each other." She replied smiling.

"How about you tell me who you are?" James asked curiously as they started a slow dance on the dance floor. Lily had her arms around his neck whilst James had his around her waist. Doing this made James feel as good as when Lily wasn't hating him so he wondered who this mysterious girl could be.

"How about you tell me first.. then I'll tell you." She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, I can deal with this. My name is Potter, James Potter and you?" Lily smirked and let out a small laugh.

"Now why should I tell you that Mr. Potter, James Potter? It would ruin all my fun!" She laughed again her grin growing wider.

Hi Guys, thanks for reading. I would've written more but I decided I haven't updated in so long I would just make this a two-parter. I know a lots of it's just descriptions but there'll be more of a plot in the next chapter. I can post a link of the dresses if you want on my profile, anyways, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Angharad xoxo.


	17. The ball part 2

**Harry Potter is not mine... and he never will be.**

"_Now why should I tell you that Mr. Potter, James Potter? It would ruin all my fun!" She (Lily laughed again her grin growing wider._

James Potter tried and failed to hide his shock at being outwitted by a girl. A strange, mysterious girl, who although she was not one Lily Evans, was still extremely beautiful. James pondered the situation he was in. He could accept the mysterious girl's offer to play the game of '20 questions' which sounded a little odd _or_ he could go and attempt to find Lily, who he had not yet seen at the ball, and tempt her to dance with him. The latter seemed a rather hopeless cause to the raven haired teen as he still hadn't seen the red-haired beauty. Whom he would have normally have seen at least five times, having been rejected at least five times by this point in time and had his offer to dance turned down a further six times. James realised this, and along with his curiosity over which bested him, decided to follow his gut instinct and compete with the chocolate hired girl standing next to him, whom was wearing a bemused look in her eyes, obscured by the emerald mask she wore.

"So if this is a game, what are the rules?" James asked.

"Well I already know who you are, so I don't really need to ask you questions and besides I hate the stupid yes, no or maybe only rule." She answered slyly. "Basically, you have 20 chances to ask me questions, so that you can find out more about me and I'm assuming finding out my name." She smirked.

"It's as easy as that?" James asked dubiously.

"It's as easy as that. But I won't be answering any questions that would make it too obvious 'kay? Ask your first question Potter." she smirked, her eyes twinkling with humour.

"Okay... er... What's your name?" He asked hopefully. He sighed in disappointment as she shook her head. "Alright, alright can you at least make up a name that I can call you at the moment?"

"How about... Emerald, Em for short." She replied.

"I get it emerald dress right. Okay Em are you definitely a witch and do you definitely go to Hogwarts?"

Her expression was blank for a minute as she processed his question, "Yes I think I can guarantee that I go to this school and I am most definitely a female."

"Care to prove that?"

"In your dreams Potter, although rumour has it that Lily Evans is the one in your dreams, why are you her chatting with me?" 'Emerald' asked curiously and still slightly disbelieving of the fact that James fancied or supposedly _loved_ her.

"Haha very funny, yes she is the girl of my dreams but I still haven't seen her yet so I thought I'd have a chat with you." He chuckled "So are you in Gryffindor?"

"Now that would make it too easy wouldn't it? I will not be narrowing down the selection by house or year got it?"

"Yeah yeah, have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"Much better question, yes I have a sister who is two years older than me. We don't really get along though." Em sighed sadly and James offered her a comforting rub on the shoulder.

"Would you like to carry on this erm... chat on the dance floor?" James asked and Em nodded in reply taking his offered arm, blushing lightly at the contact. They walked to the cleared space in the middle of the room and smiled at each other as James took one of his hands in his own and place his other on her waist. Em put her other hand on his shoulder and they danced in a waltz across the dance floor. James decided to start the conversation up again.

"Okay not that I actually care but what 'blood status' are you?" He asked.

"I'm no pure blood, I'll tell you that" she answered happy again.

"Hmm that doesn't help much, would you rather a beef burger with extra chips/fries or a Greek salad?"

"Beef burger with extra chips definitely, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Quite a lot actually" He smirked lightly "After all, about half the girls here are the skinny grasshopper types who wouldn't touch chips and are convinced they can only eat lettuce in order to stay thin." His tone was gleeful as he proved how he was right in thinking it was an acceptable question.

"I suppose you might be right, hmm strange, anyway question number five please."

"What sort of accidental magic did you have when you were younger?" James asked intrigued by other wizards and witches' experiences.

"At the start it was only stuff like injuries weren't too bad and took less time to heal. After I worked out how to control it whatever, whatever it was, I could do more stuff like I could open and close a flower's petals when I wanted to. I could also do stuff like slow myself or my fall down for instance when I was eleven I went to the park near my house with my sister I was on the swings, go higher and higher and higher. Then once I reached the very top I swung off with a somersaults and landed on my feet" Em smiled happily. James merely looked at her in shock with a hint of awe in his eyes.

"Seriously? Woah impressive! All I could do when I was younger was blow things up when I was mad, I bet you're a pretty powerful witch huh?" He asked rhetorically and smiled when she blushed beneath her mask. "Next question... what's your favourite colour?"

Em pondered for a minute before deciding on "Green".

"Do you have a pet?"

"Yes I do, a Barred Owl."

"Interesting me too, I like to think I have a dog as well but it'd probably bite me if it heard me saying that!" James chuckled at the confused expression on Em's face. "What's your favourite subject?"

"Astronomy, contrary to popular beliefs."

"Ah, got your head in the stars eh? Who's your... favourite teacher?"

"Professor McGonagall, I think she's really nice." She smiled.

"Really you think Minnie's nice; most people think she's too mean and strict." He said smiling, "But I agree with you."

"No she's nice really and from what I've seen she's only grumpy with you if you deserve it." She said with a pointed look at James, to which is response was laughter.

"Yeah I know, but hey, I still think she's great!"

Em grinned as she looked around and saw Lydia in disguise looking kinda anxious so she decided she should be intervening. "James, I'm sorry but I have to go help my friend, she looks like she's on the verge of freaking out. How 'bout another dance later?" She asked slightly hopeful.

"Sure, I mean we still have what eleven questions left?" He said jokingly but with a hint of _disappointment _in his eyes. At least that's what Lily/Em thought it was but it was gone too quickly to be able to tell for certain.

Em smiled at James and gave him a loose hug before smiling and weaving her way off the dance floor. She walked around the edge and went to go to talk to her friend. She reached Lydia and tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention.

"_So_ sorry Black but we really do have to go, Gwen is having an emergency." She said the first part to Sirius and the second to Lydia hoping that she would understand an play along.

"Gw-? Oh right, oh no was it the Ben thing?" She asked Lily with fake sympathy for the pretend Gwen.

"Yeah and she just had to make me force you away from Black."

"Well I better go then, see ya Blackie boy." Lydia said smirking with a cheerful wave before the two walked off.

"So who's Gwen meant to be?" Lydia asked conversationally.

"No one, but I saw you thought you looked like you needed rescuing.

"Thanks I owe you one. Honestly he is so terrible he kept going on and on about how he couldn't believe he hadn't seen someone this _sexy _and _beautiful_ before, then he went on to say at least three pick up lines. Honestly he is so vain and he ha-."

"Okay, I get it! I get it! Stop with the ranting already!" Lily said laughing. "So you didn't tell him who you are huh?"

"Of course not, but actually good idea if he annoys me again, it'd get rid of him like a shot."

"So why didn't you do it before? Maybe just maybe you wanted him talking to you!" Lily said gleefully.

Lydia pretended to vomit on the table next to her before asking "What about you? You were quiet cosy with Potter on the dance floor."

Lily blushed but smiled as she answered, "I was trying to work out whether you guys were right about his 'disappointments', we were playing 20 questions, I want to find out if he does actually know me as well as he would if he really liked me. And if he doesn't work it out after question number 20, then I will be doing a Cinderella and running away before the masks and disguises come off at midnight..." Her sentence trailed off as she gazed around the dance floor.

There ya go chapter 17 and I think the ball will be a 3 part thing at the moment because I can't write anymore. So what do you think should James work out who she is or should Lily make like Cinderella and run? Em and Lily are the same person just in case you got confused and Gwen is nobody. Review please :D

Angharad xoxo


	18. The ball part 3

**Not mine, not mine lah di da di da da...**

"_...running away before the masks and disguises come off at midnight..." Her (Lily) sentence trailed off as she gazed around the dance floor._

The Gryffindor girls sat together for dinner less than half an hour after Lily left James. Their table attracted a lot of glances from around the hall as the students tried to work out who the girls were. A certain group of boys were also trying to work the puzzle that was these girls out.

"So, who have you guys danced with so far?" Frank asked as he took a bite of his steak and chips (Fries).

"I've only danced with that girl in the green dress over there – she said her name was Em." James said blushing slightly although unnoticed due to the dim lighting.

"Fake name?" Remus asked inquiringly.

"Yeah, but she's nice and funny even if I don't know who she really is." He replied smiling.

"Merlin Prongs! Are you finally giving up on your precious Lilykins?" Sirius asked mock horrified.

"What!?! No! Of course not – I couldn't leave my Lily like that – by the way have any of you seen her tonight I think she must be disguised or something because I _still_ haven't seen her and I bet she looks absolutely stunning in her dress and I really want to see her and I bet her hair looks really pretty too and-"

"Prongs. Oi Prongs. Calm down and breath." Sirius said attempting to cover James' mouth to stop his talking.

"Oh right. Sorry. So who did you dance with... Moony?" James asked Remus noticing how he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well I er" he blushed "I did dance with that girl that came in, you know the one who came in with um 'Em' earlier."

"Wow way to narrow it down mate." Sirius said smirking at the way Remus was starting to get flustered.

"Ha ha. Well she's the one whose hair keeps changing wearing the deep blue dress."

"Ah good choice Moony she's pretty." Frank smirked as Remus flushed further.

"I thought so, but she seems smart too, how about you Frankie boy?" Remus said trying to get the attention off him.

"No one, I was kinda hoping to see ya know... Alice. Maybe dance with her..." He muttered uncomfortably "But I haven't seen her tonight, have any of you lot seen her?" He continued hopefully.

The Marauders all replied with a shake of the head and Frank looked a bit more disappointed.

"So Padfoot who have you danced with so far?" James asked his best friend.

"Who haven't I danced with!" He joked, "I danced with a Hufflepuff fifth year whose name I don't know, a Ravenclaw sixth year and seventh year then I tried to convince that sexy girl over there to dance with me but she refused..." He shook his head disappointedly.

"What?! Could this be true – a girl has turned the great Sirius Black! Finally! The girls in this school see sense!" Remus said cheerfully laughing at the scowl Sirius was sending him.

"So which girl is this that would deny the great Sirius Black?" Frank asked smirking.

"The sexy, smoking hot girl over there with the honey blonde hair and the silver-gray dress. Who coincidentally looks like she may be about to break under that mask..." he said smiling and winking in her direction.

"Pad, to return past favours I'll tell you this – I think she's only glaring at you mate, probably thinks you're a bit conceited." James laughed at his friend.

Remus had his brow creased as he considered the unusual girls sat a few tables a way "Do you think it's weird we haven't been able to work out who they are yet? Everyone else is a bit recognizable and they all seem like friends." He said inquiringly.

"True, after all there probably isn't another group of friends who isn't obviously here right?" Frank responded.

"Why don't we just ask them to dance? After all the dancing's starting again- come on." James said finishing the last of his drink before standing up and nudging Sirius to hurry him up.

"So he really hasn't realised who you are yet?" Alice asked her friend incredulously.

Lily nodded "I know, but I'm kind of glad if you get what I mean, except it's getting a bit hard to pretend that I know everything about this school I mean I _still don't remember stuff and it's really annoying me now._"

"I totally get you Lils, don't know what I'd do if it happened to me." Bella sympathised, "But the question is do you _want_ him to find out?" she continued questioningly.

"I don't know, I mean I don't really know him that well but I do kind of like him, what do you guys think I should do?" She asked anxiously.

"I think you should continue your game." Lydia said "If he likes you like he always said he did before the accident and the trying to be your friend thing, then he should know quite a bit about you-"

"-In which case he should be able to guess who you are!" Angharad finished triumphantly. "If he doesn't guess well we'll take it from there."

"Don't worry whatever happens will be fine and whether you decide to reveal or not we'll be right behind you." Alice said supportively reaching to pat her friends shoulder.

"That we will Lils, just keep an eye on the clock – disguises come off at midnight so if you don't want to get caught out you better make like Cinderella." Lydia warned but smiled at the end.

"You might want to take the heels off though first, it'll be a bit hard to run with!" Angharad chuckled.

"Hey guys the dance floor's opening up let's go!" Bella said encouragingly. They finished their drinks and grabbed the clutches they had with them and walked to the centre of the hall in which the dancing was starting. Lily laughed after a dance and went to get a drink from a table set up at the side when she was tapped on the shoulder hesitantly. A guy in black dress robes and silver mask with black hair and blacker eyes stood awkwardly next to her.

"Hi I was just wondering – would you like to dance?" He said quickly.

Lily thought this might be who she thought it was so she gave him a chance "Sure why not? I'm Em, what's your name?"

"Severus Snape, what house are you in? I can't recall any Em's especially once who like as pretty as you do tonight." He blushed as he realised what he had said and Lily chuckled in reply.

"Who says this is who I really am?" She asked, eyes glinting in the darkness. Severus smirked in reply and they walked onto the dance floor where they repeated a few dance moves over again in a slightly awkward way.

"So Severus tell me about yourself." Lily said smiling.

"I'm a Slytherin sixth year, my favourite subject is Potions my least is Care of Magical Creatures which is why I no longer take it. I have no brothers or sisters. How about you?"

"My favourite subject is Astronomy but I like Potions as well my least is Arithmancy because it is just too confusing. I have one sister whose two year older than me but she's a muggle." Lily said studying his features for his reaction to the fact that she was probably a muggleborn. He stiffened at the mention of a muggle and frowned slightly but didn't say anything. But to Lily it was clear as day. Her friends were right. He was going _bad_.

"You know what - I think need to go." Lily said trying to ensure no tears escaped her eyes. She turned and walked quickly over to where her friends were chatting.

Just before she reached them she was tapped on the shoulder by a tall dark haired wizard wearing mask whom she identified to be James Potter.

"Hello again Em, would you like another dance?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Great, so what question are we on now?" He asked her with a smile.

"Number 10 I think so what will it be?" She asked with some humour in her green eyes.

"What do you think about the... library?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's really interesting but I do think it would be better if they stocked a few more Muggle fiction books."

"Okay, when you go to Hogsmeade, which is the first shop you go to?"

"Honeydukes definitely, I _love _their different fudge flavours except the flies of course."

"Me too although I also love the sugar quills. Have you ever been to the kitchens?" He whispered the last bit conspiratorially.

"I have actually, couldn't tell you how many times, but I've been on several occasions." James looked slightly impressed with this answer.

"Really? Congratulations most people still don't know how to get there."

"Which would you rather the Three Broomsticks or Madam Puddifoots?"

"Three Broomsticks definitely, Madam Puddifoots is just too eurgh" she shuddered at the thought of the garish shop.

"Which country to you love in?"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow "that's your question, okay England."

"What is your favourite flower?"

"Ironically daisies."

"Why would that be ironic?"

"Not telling sorry, that would make who I am a little obvious."

"Right."

"Yep."

He laughed "okay do you like quidditch?"

"Yeah it's pretty exciting isn't it. Next question."

"Are you on a Quidditch team if not do you play it?"

"I'm not on a team but I do play occasionally."

"What is your preferred position for quidditch?"

"Chaser even if I'm not too good at it."

James smiled at the beautiful girl next to him considering what he so far knew about her "Have you... ever broken a bone? If you have how?"

Lily grimaced as she remembered the pain of breaking her ankle "Yes I broke my ankle when I was six after falling off a horse – it wasn't too bad though because my accidental magic had just kicked in. So last question what is it going to be?"

James looked at the girl he had been wondering about throughout the night. One last question which he needed to work out who this mystery girl was. They were still dancing under the twinkling lights to the slow song the band was playing. He took in the shape of her features and her startling emerald eyes. "You think I would know those eyes..." He murmured to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Lily asked questioningly.

"No, so ready for your last question?"

Lily inhaled deeply and replied "Yes".

James hesitantly lifted a loose strand of Lily's hair and despite the tension in the air started to open his mouth gathering his courage, "Emerald, is this..." he gestured with his hand "...all a disguise?"

Lily let out a breath and said "Ye-" before being cut off by James Potter kissing her on the lips. A tender but needy kiss which they were both sure they would remember until they died.

"One last question; will you go out with me Lily Evans?" The clock struck midnight and Lily's charms melted away leaving the red-haired green-eyed girl that James had been hoping for. She nodded hesitantly and James kissed her once more enveloping her in his love, moving his hands up to her hair and gently taking off her mask so that he could see the real her grinning like mad...

Dear readers, thanks for the few review that I got for the last chapter although I do wish there would have been more. So sorry for how long this has taken to update I've had to start a revising schedule kinda thing ready for the summer so I'm not looking forward, anyhow please please please review good or bad – are you happy with how the ball turned out?

Angharad xoxo


End file.
